The Blue bridge
by letitbeme.x
Summary: When Bella's father dies she is left with no money and two young siblings, her choices are limited- the workhouse or to accept Mr Cullen's offer. Both have uncertain endings. What does the mysterious Mr Cullen want with her? England 1870
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I really wanted to write a story with shortish sharp chapters that will be updated pretty regularly, so hear it is hope you enjoy **

Prologue

Bella's POV

For the ones that we love we would do anything. It's a natural impulse- to protect and cherish, it's what separates the good from the bad, and angels form devils. This impulse is what separated me from a fate worse from death and life that may not be ideal or _'honourable' _but a disguised blessing all the same.

The question you should always consider is if you had the chance to save the ones you love would you? And ultimately what cost are you willing to pay?

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Water, crystal clear and soulful in its movements, flowed with mystic ease under the wrought iron of the bridge above it. The streams ripples caging life and nature beneath it in a cool living grave. On the surface of the glass like liquid the distorting image of blueness in the shape of a bridge was displayed.

On the bridge stood the dishevelled figure of a girl no more than 16. Cloth in every shade of filth hung from her frame in ragged angles, small patches of marble skin were revealed as the breezes gentle breath moved past her. Yet the girl did not flinch or move, only the small raindrop shaped tears that trickled from her open eyes showed that she was indeed a living creature.

She was to any artist a depressing yet captivating sight as she stood out as an anomaly amidst the green wooded paradise.

In her hands rested a piece of parchment paper. Words were printed in small black letters, invisible from a small distance but to the girls clouded brown eyes they stood out as if they were printed in red molten larva. Painful and harsh.

"Oh papa." The words fell from her grim lips like a plea.

"What should I do?" she asked scanning the greenery as if an answer were hidden there in the undergrowth. The wind just sighed and the water just continued its southern journey. The girl took a deep breath shuddering breath, her whole body shook with the momentous effort. A cough rippled through her body just moments later.

"What am I going to do? The children…"

The weight of the day bore down on the young shoulders of Isabella Swan.

The funeral of her father.  
the unpaid debts.  
no more money.  
the parish councillors knocking on the door telling her she had one more day to move out of their home and to find somewhere else to live.

There was nowhere else to live, there was nothing left just Isabella and her two young siblings.

There was no work so there was no money which meant there would be no food or medicine.

Isabella would have to take herself and her family and wait outside the town workhouse first thing in the morning. They would be separated, Bella to the woman's courtyard, Seth would be sent to men's section at the tender age of 12 to break stone. And baby Leah…Bella couldn't bring herself to think of her baby sisters fate.

There were no other options left.

Other than… she didn't want to think of it, her stomach wouldn't allow her to.

No other option but to accept Mr Cullen's offer.

His offer to be…

**Thankyou for reading hope you enjoyed **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

The sun was setting into a cerise sky as Isabella entered her village.

Although no sound was made she walked past the closed shacks and stone cottages her neighbours peaked from behind doors, underneath curtains and from around walls and fences. They watched with cruel eyes as she passed red eyed and hopeless.

They noted the way her head was held high as if oblivious to their disgusting glee at her misfortune. Forkstone was a village that thrived on the misfortune of its inhabitants.

Once she was safely in the unstable damp confines of her home her she allowed her shoulders to sag.

Surveying the humble room her eyes skimmed over the small wooden table as it sat bare in the middle of the space, passed the stove and her father's bed, until they landed on the sleeping forms of her two siblings.

Seth slept peacefully in the bed that they shared; the blankets were tucked snuggled around his head. Baby Leah slept in a basket next to the bed, her tiny form swaddled in grey blankets.

The internal battle that had raged inside the young woman came to an abrupt and clattering end, her army losing in a shameful defeat. Common sense and reality being the victorious winners.

Moving around the room she gathered the few valuable belongings they owned into a sack. A few of the children's toys, a change of clothes for each of them, her parent's wedding rings.

As gently as she could Bella rubbed her brother's shoulders.

"Seth, c'mon we have to go." She whispered softly as not to startle him. He awoke immediately. The eyes that Bella knew so well stared up at her with full awareness. He nodded not saying a word and got out of bed already fully dressed.

Again without saying a word she took the bag from his sister's hand and flung it over his small but strong shoulder effectively freeing Bella's hands to pick up baby Leah.

The baby made a small sniffle of disagreement at being moved but stayed thankfully asleep.

Without looking back the grieving little family and all their worth left their home and their village. The path they now travelled down was the one Bella had decided on.

And that path lead to Mr Cullen, the rest was for him to decide.

**thankyou for reading!.xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing.x**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews and adds, really glad that you are enjoying it.**

England 1870.

Two pairs of feet trod through long grass, the exposed skin of their shins scrapping against the prickly tall shards of grass. Their small poorly concealed feet walking in a wobbly line as their feet got caught in the hidden rubble of the path.

The path that once lead to the big house was now a forgotten scene, grass and weeds forming a thick blanket over it. Untraveled on for years.

A large white house stood at the end of the path, large oak tress obscured the view of the building slightly.

Trepidation built with every step.

"Why are we hear Bella?" Seth asked eying the building in the distance.

Seth had expected to see a work house but there was no barbed wire in sight, the air was filled with sounds of birds and the wind breathing through the trees. Where was the sound of stone being broken? The clinking of tools? The sounds of anguish?

Seth didn't understand.

Bella couldn't form the words to explain to her little brother exactly what they were there for. She wasn't certain herself.

Once they reached the house Bella told Seth to wait back slightly whilst she knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a smartly dressed house maid, her apron pristine and crisp white against her forest green dress. Bella already felt inadequate.

"I'm here to see Mr Cullen." Bella said her voice rough from coughing so much.

The maids pointed face looked over her until the look of disgust was too evident to ignore.

"Yes, he is expecting you." She said then opened the door for them.

Bella's eyes widened as she was lead into the foyer of the house. It was unmistakably rich inside.

With a cool white and black checker marble floor under her feet Bella moved forwards like a pawn in a game of chess.

The foyer was open and bright. White walls lined the space, light poured down from a glass domed ceiling. Wooden draws with various ornaments and such rested against the walls.

Fine mahogany wood polished until it glowed richly in the light made Bella want to run her finger along the draws to feel the cool smoothness of the wood.

The maid disappeared behind a large door. Bella listened as the maids heals clicked into the distance behind the door.

Everything was still, poised as if it was to just look at and never to be touched. Bella clutched baby Leah tighter to her chest as the feeling of discomfort threatened to make her run to the closed door and run her way back to freedom.

Seth meanwhile did not share his sister's silent abhorrence to the mild grandeur of the foyer, with a curious hand Seth reached out to touch the glistening head of a crystal cherub that stood frozen on the dresser.

"Don't touch it!" Bella whispered quickly her eyes wide. The last thing Bella needed at that moment in time was being forced to pay for something she can't afford.

"Sorry." He said his cheeks reddening at being caught. He put his hands behind his back.

Behind them a door opened it creaked slightly, the sound echoed around the still space.

Bella turned around quickly her heart pumping too fast for her chest to cope with.

Through the door walked the same maid as before, her face still etched with an expression of distaste.

Bella felt relief wash over instantly, but her heart beat remained at a galloping pace.

The maid didn't take a step away from the door as if the small family's presence would harm her somehow. Bella noticed and she glared at the maid.

Seth, sensing the tension that was slowly building reached for his sister's hand, squeezing it lightly. Bella relaxed a degree.

"Mr Cullen will see you now." She said in a cold voice.

Bella gripped her brother's hand tightly as her arm clutched the baby tighter to her chest.

Looking down at Seth Bella tried to conjure a reassuring smile. Seth didn't buy it.

Turning sharp on her heal the maid summoned Bella "Come with me."

Without another thought Bella followed the maid through the door.

**How I managed to write this chapter I have no idea, my mum gets slightly over excited watching the Olympics and has been screaming the house down shouting "C'mon Great Britain!" patriotic? Yes, distracting? Incredibly so. I feel sorry for the neighbours to be honest. TEAM GB! **

**Thank you for reading! More soon. xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiiii, I own nothing, wished I did but it don't. It's all on my Christmas list though.**

**I just want to Say thank you for all the lovely reviews and adds they really do make me smile and do a little dance because it seems people like my story! So thank you. xxx **

Bella kept her distance from the maid as they walked down a corridor. The early evening's twilight sun filtered through the large windows that made up one of the walls. Bella tried not to look at the outside world; she didn't want to be distracted.

On the other side of her hung large portraits of various lords and ladies and landscapes of faraway and unknown lands. Seth stared up at the stern looking gentleman in the confines of golden frames as they stared ahead from the wall; he felt a shiver crawl up his spine.

At the end of a corridor they reached another door. Bella liked the house to a maze; the thought unsettled her even more.

The maid nocked gently on the door, the sound echoed around them.

"Come in." a husky voice commanded from inside.

Bella's insides scrunched up, his voice was just how she remembered and its effects were still devastating, she reached for Seth's hand immediately.

It was now or never, sink or swim. The maid opened the door slowly and stepped in.

Bella followed.

The door was closed behind her.

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, more soon. xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiiii, I own nothing, wished I did but it don't. It's all on my Christmas list though.**

**I just want to Say thank you for all the lovely reviews and adds they really do make me smile and do a little dance because it seems people like my story! So thank you. xxxx**

The office was large, but the air around Bella seamed to close in on her, suffocating her. Large book cases with books on every imaginable subject lined the room; it was easy to get distracted by the warm colours of the spines of the books, flicker's of light shone off of the delicate gold lettering on the leather of the books.

She stood there her eyes glued on the figure behind a desk. His head was down, focusing on the papers before him. Hair the colour of rich brandy crowned his bowed head in a state of wild abandon, the light from the oil lamps placed around the room made flecks of red and orange stand out from his hair.

Abruptly Mr Cullen raised his head. The air in the room froze.

All Bella's worrying and fretting and the feeling of drowning suddenly evaporated into immeasurable pieces as she came face to face with his devastating beauty.

He was a handsome man, that was indisputable, chiselled features and an unblemished complexion gave him an air of youth and power. Rose stained lips were cast in a line as he looked at his guest through sharp green eyes with impassive acknowledgment, not taking his gaze off of the sorry nervous sight before him. He nodded to the maid; she left with a small curtsy and a glare at the young woman.

Everything about this man oozed power and formidability, from his looks to his perfectly crisp and dark outfit that encapsulated his perfectly defined physique in rich fabrics.

Bella didn't even hear the door close with a sharp clap.

"Miss Swan." He greeted in a neutral voice. It rang out in the silence of the vacuum of a room.

"Mr Cullen." Bella replied trying to keep her voice as calm and strong as she could. In reality her words barely carried across the dimly lit room.

"I'm sure you have several questions that you would like to ask." Mr Cullen said.

Bella nodded not trusting her voice.

"I shall answer all your questions but I think it would be more appropriate if the children were not present." He said then rang a small bell on his desk.

Fear gripped Bella; she tightened her grip on the still sleeping baby Leah.

"Bella?" Seth questions an unheard fear present in his voice. He looked up at his sister waiting for an explanation. She had none.

The man reached for a small bell and with two quick flicks of his wrist the bell chimed out around the room.

Before Bella had chance to protest a portly looking woman came through the door. She wore a similar dress to the previous maid, but she wore no apron only a thin silver chain suspending a set of jangling keys attached to a belt adorned her person.

Bella took her to be the house keeper.

The maid curtsied slightly then smiled at Bella and Seth.

"Mr Cullen." She said her voice rather merry. Bella initial fears were somewhat calmed.

"Ah Mrs Webber would you please take the children to the day room whilst I talk to miss swan." He asked the older woman in a firm cordial tone keeping his eyes on the young Bella.

"Yes sir." She said and turned to Bella to take baby Leah.

Bella's arms held tighter on to the baby. Mrs Webber smiled gently at her and held her arms out and slowly moved towards her.

"It's ok Miss I will look after her." Mrs Webber said. And she was telling the truth after raising all five of her children she was well trained in looking after infants.

Seth sensing his sister hesitance and fear at parting with Leah squeezed her hand letting her know it will be ok and that he will watch over the baby.

Gently and with reluctance Bella loosened her grip on Leah. Suddenly the babies small brown eyes opened, she let out a small cry.

"Shh." Bella cooed her sister but she started to cry loud and insistently.

Mrs Webber quickly put the babe in her arms and rocked her gently. Bella reached out to take the baby back to sooth her.

Her heart was breaking in two at just the sounds of her sisters cries, she was Leah's only hope and Bella felt that she was letting her down, failing her before she had chance to prove she can look after her.

"Please let me-"Bella was unable to finish her plea when Mr Cullen spoke to the older woman "You know what to do Mrs Webber." He said sternly.

She left the office a screaming baby Leah nestled softly in her arms and an anxious Seth trailing behind her. Seth kept his eyes on the mysterious man a hatred he hadn't felt before surged through him.

The door closed with a click. The sound of the babies screaming could still be heard as it faded further into the house.

Mr Cullen looked at the girl as she stood in the middle of his office, her eyes were anxiously watching the door, and she shuffled from foot to foot. She was wringing her hands anxiously; he could see glistening crystal tears in the corners of her eyes.

"What is it that you want?" Bella spat the words at him as anger took the place of fear. She looked at the devastatingly perfect man behind the desk holding all the power with as much hatred as she could muster.

The air suddenly shifted as he answered her.

"It is quite simple Miss Swan. I want you."

**Dum dum dum daaaaa! Sorry for cutting off right their….sort of. More tomorrow **


	7. Chapter 7

**I own Nothing.x**

**Hiiii , thank you so much for the lovely reviews! *hugs from me* and for all the adds. Anyway here is the next chapter, the length of this is more than the other chapters but this is probably a onetime thing, this story is going to consist of short chapters so I can update fairly quickly. xxxxx**

Time inside the room froze as the world around it carried on spinning.

The colour drained from Bella's already pale face as if the ground had sucked the life out of her leaving her a stony frozen statue.

Edward began to panic slightly. It wasn't normal for someone to be so still. Shock had obviously sunk in.

"Miss Swan, shall we take this conversation to the chairs by the fire?" he asked walking towards her in calm measured steps as if one move could shatter the shell of a girl in front of him.

Bella was in too much shock to recoil from his approaching form, so like a string puppet she allowed him to guide her into one of the plush green velvet arm chairs that were positions in within the blazing fires warm embrace.

Edward sat in the chair next to her and turning to his side uncorked a large Chrystal decanter of brandy that sat on a silver tray on a table, and then filled two glasses generously with the glowing liquid.

He placed one of the glasses in Bella's hands then watched as she robotically put the glass to her lips and took a large gulp of the fiery drink. She seemed to thaw out as the liquid scorched her throat.

"What do you mean you 'want me'?" Bella asked not looking at him. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to know the answer.

"I have me reasons which are none of your concern at the present moment." The formality of his answer sent a shiver down her spine; the possibilities behind his reply were endless and could be found in the darkest depths of her nightmares.

Turing the look into the warm kaleidoscope of colours that the fire offered Bella tried again to decode Mr Cullen.

"It is my concern if it means putting my family in danger. What do you want with me?"

The question hung in the air as if it hadn't reached the ears of the man besides of her. But they had as a sly devilish smirk graced Edwards face.

"I want you as a companion." He replied his green eyes glinting with some unknown emotion, whatever it was Bella decided it was an emotion that her best interest at heart.

"A companion?" Bella uttered the words in confusion then as if someone had pushed a button cogs started to move in her mind.

He nodded keeping his steady eyes on her changing face, waiting for her to say something, anything.

Bella suddenly looked at him her brown eyes almost black with anger.

"By companion you mean you want me to be your whore?" she spat the words as if they were venom poisoning her mouth.

Edward almost dropped his glass at her sudden tempest.

"My whore? Why would you assume that?" he asked sparks of anger at her accusation present in his voice.

In return Bella fought back with the same heady emotion.

"Isn't that what you want though? This is how it usually works: a rich man wants a young village girl to warm his bed and to please him. There are stories about rich men taking village girls as their mistresses because they are easy to please, easy to keep quiet and easy to get rid of to cast aside as if they are filth!" Bella said loudly almost shaking on her feet as the fire coursed through her small body. She was ready to combust.

Edward gripped onto his glass to stop himself from lashing out as she had done.

"I want to help you." He said calmly after taking a long deep breath.

"By what, making me your whore?! How is that helping me? It would ruin my own reputation beyond repair; my village has already shunned me and my family!"

"Please be calm."

She did as she was asked, all the while keeping her eyes glued to his not trusting his calm demeanour.

He was too calm to still as if his proposition was as normal as ordering food.

Once she was seated, although rather uncomfortably Bella looked him in those hypnotic eyes that even if she wanted to she would not be able to look away.

Once Edward had decided that the worst of Bella's temper had been expelled he started to explain his proposal.

"I want you to stay with me as my companion, to stay with me, travel with me, and share my home and my bed." He felt an excited shudder down his spine as he said those words, anticipation already coiled in his bones.

Bella snorted angrily then glared at him, her eyes shining with a million terrible accusations.

"I do not understand what you mean by companion, in my books that means being a mistress."

Edward was amused at the young woman's fire, part of her attraction in his opinion. Despite his amusement he kept his expression impassive.

"I do not think as this proposition as you becoming my mistress, I do not ask for sexual favours from you, unless you are _willing_ to give them to me."

"Sir, you do not need a companion as you call it, you need a wife." She laughed bitterly.

Mr Cullen remained stony faced.

Bella rose from her seat and started to make her way towards the door. Halfway across the room she stopped and turned around, Edward was already standing to face her."

"Sir, I have a brother and a sister, they are my responsibility now, and we have no one else. We have nothing. We have nothing but our reputations. I cannot be what you want me to be. I have too much to lose." She held her head up as she said that, Bella gripped onto the only power that she had: the power to say no.

"Then let me give you everything that you need." He said his determined eyes latching on to her equally strong ones.

"At what cost?" she asked.

"Only that you stay with me, treat me and my home with respect." Was his reply.

"And what about the children? I am not being separated from them. They are mine." Bella demanded her small fist curling in determination.

Edward was in awe of the young woman in front of him. She had the appearance of the proverbial damsel in distress, but the fire in her eyes as she spoke transformed her into a warrior. This caged determination could drive the most saintly of men to their knees in want. Mr Cullen was himself not immune to her beguiling unintentional charm.

"The children shall stay here. I will have a nanny and a nurse maid brought here to care for the baby and a tutor shall be hired for the boy." Edward said as if the hiring and firing of staff for peasant children was nothing out of the ordinary.

Bella couldn't understand how this man could offer what he was whilst maintaining the unshakable air of stony calmness.

Edward Cullen was an enigma.

She couldn't help but think that he was giving her brother and sister the world, a life they were previously barred from. But it was all at her own expense. This clandestine proposal, this dishonourable arrangement could mean the end for Bella. Her reputation would be soiled, shredded, utterly obliterated. No man would want to marry her, she would be branded a harlot…a prostitute because what else do you call a woman that is at the sole disposal of a man that was not her husband?

"Miss Swan, I truly want to help you. I understand that my offer is somewhat distasteful but what other alternative is there for you? If you decline my offer I will personally escort you to the work house first think in the morning." Bella felt all the blood drain from her face as Mr Cullen's deceptively light tone of voice concealed the all too evident blackmail.

She scrutinised his face, searching every poor on the surface of his face for hidden lies or alternative motives. To her deceptive eyes she found none.

"Mr Cullen I-I accept your offer."

With the uttering of those few words Bella's fate along with her families were sealed.

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it. More soon…..xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing. x**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and adds. xxx**

Mr Cullen had dismissed her from the office as soon as they were finished their conversation. The maid had then led her to the nursery room where Seth and Leah were sleeping. Bella felt uncomfortable with them being in a room this grand, a room already prepared no less.

"Bella, what is going to happen to us?" Seth asked. The question had been on his mind the whole time Bella had not been with him. He had tossed and turned in his new strange bed, the soft plump pillows offered him no comfort, the silk sheets felt weird on his skin.

Although he was young Seth was strong and surprisingly intelligent. He's had to be. It was at this confusing moment when Seth felt like he was already at a crossroads, he could remain the child and grow up at a pace he was supposed to, or he could grow up now and be the man in his small family.

He didn't know Mr Cullen, though his face was somehow struck him with a vague sense of familiarity. But that being said Seth had heard the stories, the numerous rumours, and those offhanded remarks. And if he were to believe what he had heard then their current position under Mr Cullen's roof was more complex and dangerous than Seth could understand.

Bella put her hands on her brother's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Seth, listen to me. I am responsible for you and Leah and I will do everything in my power to protect you. I would rather die than see you two suffer." Her voice was strong but a hard lump formed in her throat. Hot determined tears formed behind her eyes fighting to be freed.

Seth nodded.

"I just don't understand who Mr Cullen is?" He asked with frustration.

Bella sighed and closed her eyes briefly to compose herself.

"I know Seth, I know. Mr Cullen is…going to help us. He is giving us a roof over our head, protection, and food whenever we hunger for it. He is going to dress us in proper clothing and shoes, Seth we will never be cold again! You will had an education beyond what the village school can give you, and if Leah should ever get ill she will have the medicine that she needs, and I am going to get better. Everything will be fine from now on." She explained hoping the false enthusiasm would win Seth over.

"But what about you Bella?"

Her heart constricted at Seth's concern. "I will be fine Seth; you don't have to worry about me. I will be fine."

But as soon as she said those words Bella knew she was only fooling herself. There was, however, a small part of Bella that believed the Edward Cullen may not be the vampiric tyrannical figure of her darkest nightmares and she hoped that she can uncover the man behind the cold eyes.

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, sorry it was so short i have been very busy lately i promise the next chapter will be a lot longer. xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing. X**

**Thank you for the reviews and adds!.xxx**

**Sorry for the delay, I whent camping for a week (I don't care what people say about the "joys" of camping, my week was nothing but a damp, uncomfortable, freezing and boring nightmare. I am so booking a hotel next year! At least then I can get a complimentary mint chocolate on my pillow.)**

* * *

Bella sat in front of the large white dressing table; its oval mirror surrounded by a frame of baroque vines reflected back the image of a stranger.

After being dismissed by Mr Cullen and visiting Seth Bella was made to have a long bath, in which she was scrubbed and cleaned within an inch of her life. Her skin colour had lost its tan hue and was now a delicate shade of cream. The tangles in her brown hair were brushed out leaving her hair in a smooth mahogany mane.

After the ordeal in the bathtub, curtsey of Mrs Webber, Bella was then dressed in a nightgown of the softest silken cotton. Elegant fine Broderie Anglias flowers cuffed her wrists and formed a frame around her décolletage. This new bourgeois fabric felt odd on her skin. Bella liked it, and for that she hated herself a degree more.

Bella looked around her new room and took in the grandness of it. The walls, although bathed in candle light, were a bright white with a satin like look to them, framed paintings of landscapes both near and far hung from the walls. Dark chests of draws, a wardrobe, fully stocked book shelves and silver candle fixtures also lined the room.

In the middle of the room as if in pride of place was a large four post bed. Its posts were tall twisted white vines with little flowers carved into the curves. Adorning this glorious bed was a curtain of silver silk damask; its silken swirling pattern reflected the warm light from the candles. The lush bedding was a sea of shimmering silver. This was a bed of a queen, a goddess….a mistress.

The room might have lacked the rich burgundy sultriness of a brothel but Bella couldn't help but think of it as such.

"I should try and sleep." Bella muttered then made her way towards the bed after one last fleeting look at the beautiful stranger in the mirror.

The sheets were cold as Bella clambered into them, the mattress felt like a little piece of heaven compared to the hay stuffed sack back at her home.

"Maybe this is the room where-" no she couldn't think of it.

But maybe Bella's thought was right, perhaps this was the room where Edward would use her like a common whore?

"_I do not ask for sexual favours from you, unless you are_ willing_ to give them to me." _Mr Cullen's words came flooding back to her and took root in her mind. What did he mean? Did he want her to beg for him to take her?

"Never!" the vehemence in her voice rang out in the room.

But the intensity and sheer raw power in his eyes scared Bella, what effect could they have on her if she let her guard down for just the briefest of moments?

Would he get bored of waiting for her to be "willing" as he puts it? And force the issue?

After wounding herself up over the matter, Bella felt exhausted and drained. Too much had happen in so little a time.

Bella closed her eyes to the unwelcomed grandeur and with the contented thought that her siblings were safe and warm she was about to let herself slip into the cold darkness of sleep when there was an echoing nock on the door.

Bella's eyes shot open.

All was silent for a moment. Then the door creaked open.

"You shouldn't leave the candles alight when you sleep." Said the voice that opened the door.

* * *

**Ooooh, now I wonder who that could be?**

**Review! More soon!.xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing. X**

**I just want to say thank you for all the great reviews and adds " if you have any questions I am happy to help.**

**All mistakes are my own. One of my reasons for writing is to help me with my spelling and grammar, I am an English literature student after all (Which will probably make you laugh because for a literature student I can't actually spell or do grammar. I know it, makes me laugh sometimes too) I still don't seem to be making much progress. Any way onwards and upwards as the saying goes. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"W-what are you doing?" Bella demanded, clutching the bed sheet closer to her chest to conceal her modesty.

Her eyes followed Edward as he entered the room candlestick in hand. A shuddered breath caught in her throat as she took in his attire. A white shirt unbuttoned down his chest showed a delicious glimpse of his physique, the same trousers that he wore earlier clung to his legs from low on his hips. Politeness be damned, It was hard not stare.

He didn't say anything as he made his way to the chair in front of the dressing table. With deliberate slowness she removed his shirt, and with the same slowness he folded it and laid it over the chair. He smirked knowing that the girl in the bed was watching him. Then he started to remove his trousers. Realising what he was doing, Bella gasped and buried her head in the cool pillow.

Edwards smirking widened into a full wolf like grin, his slyness had succeeded. He had the reaction he wanted.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked a gain her voice faltering.

The fear emanating from her didn't sit well with Edward. He didn't like it.

"To do the same as you: Sleep." He answered simply.

Bella stared at him in disbelief "Sleep?" she uttered gripping the sheet ever closer to her. Edward noticed the movement and said suggestively "Unless you would rather…"

"No!" Bella almost shouted her cheeks blushing in indignation.

Edward held back a smirk. Of course she wouldn't want to do anything with him. Yet.

On seeing that he was serious Bella panicked "You cannot sleep here!"

Edward just shrugged his shoulders, the strong muscles there flexing.

Once the candles were put out, Edward got in the bed and pulled the covers over himself.

"Yes I can." He said slightly exasperated.

"But I'm sleeping here" Bella replied in her own exasperated tone.

"Yes you are."

"Then get out." She demanded.

Edward did not move. "Isabella, this is my bed, which is in my room, which if you have not noticed is situated in my house. If you wish to argue this any further you should be reminded that I am Duke of this county in which this house and your entire village are situated." He spoke calmly but the words were steel tipped and sharp. In the near darkness of the room under the silken canopy Bella was rendered speechless.

Not wanting to stay a moment longer under the same covers as the insufferable and unbearably handsome but threatening man, Bella leapt from the bed and made her way to the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Edward demanded angrily.

"I would rather spend the night in the cold hallway than spend another minuet next to you." Bella spat. Her nerves were strung tighter than a violin.

Before the young woman had chance to live up to her threat the door was slammed shut in Bella's face and before she had chance to shout she was lying back on the soft blankets.

Edward calmly lay back in bed.

"You will stay in this bed and you will from this night onwards." There was clearly no room for argument.

Nodding silently and shock freezing all rational thought, Bella slipped back under the covers and lay facing the canopy.

"Above all things I appreciate obedience and order. I am not a harsh man Isabella; I want you to be confortable." Edward said into the silent room.

"Then if you want me to be confortable, let me sleep elsewhere." Bella pleaded.

"No. I want you here."

Sleep didn't come as easily as Bella had hoped.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Review! xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiiii, I own nothing, but all the mistakes are mine. **

**Sorry for the delay, I have had a very busy week; anyway it's nearly Friday thank god. Any way enjoy!**

The morning broke with a frantic nocking at the door. Bella pried her eyes open and stunned for a moment at her surroundings.

The nocking started again.

She made a move to get out of the luxurious warmth but was suddenly restricted. Looking down Bella found that a large heavy arm surrounded her waist like a cage. Turning her head Bella was met by the sight of a sleeping Edward. His head was press comfortably into the pillows. His face while he sleeps looked almost childlike, neutral of any expression, peaceful. His hair fell across his forehead. Bella had to stop herself from brushing out of the way.

Again there was knocking at the door.

Edward did not even stir. After a short debate Bella untangled herself from his unwanted slumbering embrace and made her way silently to the door. The cold wooden floor nipped at her naked toes.

She opened the door and was greeted by the flustered Mrs Webber.

"The baby won't stop crying." She whispered frantically, her usually tidy appearance looked as flusters as she sounded.

Without even looking back at Edward, Bella rushed with the housekeeper to the nursery.

"Has she been fed?" Bella asked as they made their way towards the screaming baby.

"I gave her some milk and I have changed her. I don't know what the problem is." She answered panicked picking up her skirts to catch up with Bella.

Bella felt her stomach knot and ice settle in to her bones. Her mind leapt to the worst possible explanation.

"Please be ok" the young woman chanted over and over.

When they reached the nursery Seth was holding the crying child. The look on his face made Bella's fears grow and grow.

Without a word Seth placed the baby in his sister's arms.

Bella rocked the infant and gently hummed tune. This usually worked. But this time it didn't.

"Hush hush Leah." She soothed and stroked the tears from the little baby's cheek.

Leah didn't stop crying, large crystal tears rolled down her flushed cheeks.

Bella looked up at Mrs Webber her own eyes filling with tears. She didn't know what to do.

"What do I do?" she pleaded as she gently stroked Leah's forehead. Bella gasped suddenly and withdrew her hand in abrupt horror.

"It's hot she's running a fever!" Bella was in full panic mode.

Silently Mrs Webber approached her and laid her own hand on the child's head. "How old is she? "She asked calmly.

"About 13 months I think…"

Mrs Webber looked at her with confusion, "You think?"

Bella tried not to feel offended by the house keeper's insinuation, but she knew how this whole situation probably looked. The child she was holding could be her own, she was old enough to have children and Leah was young enough to be hers. To the outside world it appeared that Bella and Mr Cullen had had a liaison and Leah was the bastard child of the union. Of course this was not the case, not at all, but the world looks at things and makes a judgement, facts be damned.

"She's my little sister." Bella said dryly. Mrs Webber was taken aback slightly and thought why would Mr Cullen take in the girl if the child is not his and he has no connection to the girl?

But the old woman could not help but feel relieved somewhat, times were hard for mothers let alone single mothers, even if the father did give them the time of day. And lord knows Mr Cullen doesn't need the extra scandal…

Suddenly the babies' cries escalated.

Mrs Webber placed her hand on the child's small forehead and held it there for a few moments, and then a small smile and a look of relief suddenly crossed the house keeper's face.

"My dear, I believe this little one is teething." She declared triumphantly.

The room seemed to just take a its own sigh of relief, the slowly amounting tension just vanished.

Bella let out a huge breath and uttered a small prayer in thanks and hugged her sister closer to her chest. The chain that had been wrapped around her heart suddenly and spontaneously loosened and disappeared.

"Is there anything I can get or do to stop it hurting so much?" Bella asked Mrs Webber who was staring intently at the baby.

"Yes Dear, the pharmacy in town will have everything you need, I suggest you get '_Mrs Winslow's soothing syrup'_." She replied knowingly.

Leah had quietened down somewhat but was still whimpering. Bella cradled her in her arms and rocked them slightly until now sound but the child's breathing could be heard.

"I will ask Mr-"

"What is going on here?" a confused stern voice asked from the doorway.

Edward had awoken to an empty bed, this was not unusual for him so it took him a few moments to realise that the bed now had another occupant. An occupant that was missing with nothing but an indent in the mattress to tell him that they had in fact been there.

The first thing Edward felt was anger, pure anger. The girl had gone, well what else was he supposed to think?

"Deceiving little mix." He had uttered as he had rushed to get dressed.

Then worry took the place of anger when rationality seized him by the shoulders and shook him. Of course she hadn't left; she had nowhere else to go, he finally realised somewhat to his own selfish relief.

It wasn't until Edward was stomping down the hall way that he heard the painful cries of a baby.

He was immediately alarmed and ran the rest of the way to the nursery. He was not so heartless to not be alarmed.

Edward walked in to the nursery with the feeling of trepidation. It had been a while since he had been in the room and even longer since anyone else had. Of course this had been his nursery when he was a child and it only brought back desolate and lonely memories. He hated the room, but seeing it with being inhabited by children summoned an unknown feeling in him. It almost made him smile. The two women turned around to face him.

"Good morning sir, we are terribly sorry about the noise, the little one is teething." Mrs Webber explained in a hurry, she knew from experience that Mr Cullen did not like to be woken up, ever since he was a child he had always been that way.

But Edward wasn't looking or paying any attention to his house keeper, no, his eyes were stuck on the image of Bella in her night gown cradling the now silent and sleeping infant. She looked like an angel, a gentle loving angel.

And that to him was another thing that made him want her for his own. Gentleness and feistiness were a heady tantalising mixture.

The room was silent for a long moment.

Edward nodded his head "I trust everything is fine now?" he asked Bella in a neutral tone of voice and gestured to the baby.

"Y-yes." She answered quickly

"Good. Mrs Webber will you go and ask cook to prepare breakfast." Edward asked not looking away from Bella who had a visible blush staining her cheeks.

Mrs Webber curtsied and left. Seth ran after her, he had come to like the kindly Mrs Webber, she was the grandmother he doesn't have.

Bella felt uncomfortable under Edwards gaze so she moved to place the sleeping infant in her rather elaborate cot.

"This hardly seems fair for you, taking after your brother and sister, who is a baby, no less." Edward observed frowning.

Bella looked up at him in disbelief, "Hasn't any one ever told you that life isn't fair." Was her clipped answer.

Edward was taken a back slightly "Yes, yes I have." Came his defensive response. Unfairness was not a foreign feeling to Mr Cullen.

Bella just ignored his defensive nature and focused on tucking the blankets in around her sisters slumbering body.

Edward observed the way Bella moved, how gentle and ever aware of the baby's needs. But this shouldn't be her job.

"Where is your mother?" he asked speaking his thoughts allowed.

Bella froze dropping the edge of the blanket she was tucking under the mattress.

"She's gone." Bella muttered quietly.

"She's dead?"

"No, she's gone. Gone away."

**Thanks for reading! Xxx **


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing, except my mistakes those are mine, no one else wants them. X**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews really glad that you are enjoying it, every single review brings a smile to my face. Thanks also for all the adds. xxxx**

Breakfast was a deliciously colourful array of food, to Bella it was not just a feast for the stomach but for the eyes also. The usual slop of porridge was nothing compared to croissant and marmalade jam.

Edward watched as Bella chose pieces of bread and covered it with butter,

"You like the breakfast?" he asked amused remembering how Bella face had lit up when she sat at the table. He was sure this was a paradise compared to what she was used to.

"Yes" she replied with a mouth full of brioche. She looked like a child on treat day.

Edward was never really one for breakfast; he never had had the time to really enjoy it. Things had abruptly changed that habit, he rather liked it now. Now that he had company.

"I never knew this type of stuff existed" Bella exclaimed wiping her mouth on a lace trimmed handkerchief.

"This is just the tip of the ice burg. Wait until you see what is for dinner this evening." Edward said and was rewarded with a bright smile and excited eyes. That combination that was purely Bella sent sparks of desire through him like electric currents. Strong and undeniable.

Sensing a sudden shift in the air Bella looked down at her plate. The troubles of the morning had made her forget her thoughts that had plagued her at every corner whilst she slept.

Bella knew that Edward had promised not to touch her without her consent, but her dreams were plagued with scenes of Edward forcing himself on her. She didn't trust him no matter what he had said.

"Why didn't you…force yourself upon me while I slept?" She asked Edward cringing into her seat, the blunt words hung in the air like stale smoke. Poisonous to Edwards ears.

Edward placed down his fork with an audible clunk onto the mahogany table. He took a deep breath and resisted the urge to scream. Bella noticed the way his jaw clenched tightly and his fists do the same, the muscles in his forearms tightening.

She knew she shouldn't have said those words.

She wished she hadn't.

Instead of greeting the angry expression marring the handsome man's face, Bella just focused on her empty plate.

The grandfather clock ticked steadily in the room, its rhythmic hands echoing around the room as they moved forming a tense harmony with the beating of Bella's heart.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock.

"What can I do to make you believe that I would never hurt you?" There was no anger in his voice, just…disappointment.

Edward knew that anger would get him nowhere, not with Bella.

He had resolved to be different. He wasn't going back on that promise to himself.

The young woman tentatively raised her head and looked into the sad eyes of Mr Cullen. As much as Bella was horrified to admit it, it broke her heart to see such a beautiful man wear such an expression.

Bella didn't answer.

Edward got up from the table and left the room leaving only the memory of a sad man in Bella mind. Guilt was now sitting miserable on Bella's shoulders.

Men were creatures of habit, routine and obsession. Each man has their own place to go to let off steam, moan about the injustices to their gender or about woman, a place where they can pull off their tie and put their slippers on, or a place where they can be shamelessly grumpy without being chastised for it.

The office at the top of the house was Edwards such place. It was his father's hiding place from his second wife and it was Edwards place to hide from the hideous reality that was his life.

The room was small and cosy, decorated with a miss matched array of artefacts from various corners of the world, framed photographs and paintings of personal moments, happy family gatherings, weddings christenings and snap shots of boys being boys to just name a few. Edwards step mother had forbid any family photographs to be displayed in the house; only formal paintings of distant more grand relatives were permitted to line the walls. Edwards father, the secret sentimental, had horded them all here.

An old mahogany desk was pushed up against the wall and an equally old chair was neatly pushed up against it, its worn green leather upholstery was torn revealing the yellowing stuffing that made it plush.

There was a single bed pushed up against the opposite wall, Edward dint doubt that his father had spent many a night locked up hear. It was safe to say there was no photograph of his stepmother ion any of the frames.

Edward slammed the door of his retreat and slumped into the desk chair, he pulled at his hair in frustration and anger.

What could he do to make Bella see that he wasn't the monster of her nightmares, wasn't the villain that the people of her village had painted him to be?

"A leopard never changes his spots" he murmured to himself.

His hand shot out to the brandy decanter and poured himself a measure of the amber liquid. It burned his throat deliciously.

He didn't want to be walking on egg shells in his own house; he wanted them to move forward. Be friends at least.

His eyes court the sight of his aunt Esme (Although they were not related she was a good friend of his father) who smiled back at him through her small gilded frame. As he looked at the kind and wise woman he felt shame, shame for resorting yet again to drink and for what Bella must think of him. If Esme could see him now and if she knew what he had done, he couldn't bare the look she would give him.

Edward knew he had done everything wrong, so very wrong. He didn't even know why he does the things he does. The whole noting of think before you act never really applied to Edward.

He closed his eyes; the flames of anger that were ever present in him flickered sharply around the stone that was his heart. The look in Bella's kind eyes told him he was a monster; there was no trust in them.

He wanted her trust.

He wanted to be trusted.

Suddenly the memory of the crying baby came to his mind. He knew what he had to do.

He got up from his chair grabbed his coat and rant o the stables. He was going to town.

The day had passed rather uneventful for Bella; she had spent the day with the cook. She thought that if she was going to be stuck in this place then she might as well be of some use.

She was determined to be the cook's assistant.

"You've got some talent in you, I dare say with a little bit of time you could be my assistant." the cook, Mrs Cope had said bemused. She wasn't bothered to have the young woman in her kitchen; she didn't need the help as the household only usually consisted of Mr Cullen and the staff, all of which could be counted on hand. No she didn't need help just company.

Bella was not bad at cooking, but she was no gourmet chef by any standard. The cook was intrigued by the young woman. She had at first glance at Bella made her mind up that she the Master's floozy and that she would be gone by the setting of the sun of the next day. But then she discovered the girl had brought her siblings with her. She was stubborn to admit it but she was in awe of Bella, in awe and intrigued.

Bella wasn't sure what Edward would say about her working with the cook, he hadn't said that she wasn't to do any work. Besides it wasn't like Bella was a lady, but what was she?

Was she a guest? If so then a guest of a gentleman was above the servants.

Or was she a servant? Because if she was then she shouldn't be dinning with the Master of the house, or sleeping in the same bed for that matter.

Maybe she should just call herself Edwards's mistress because then she is between the servants and the nobility.

Bella's head felt foggy at thinking of the British hierarchical system. It made no sense.

"It's time you went off and got changed Swan, can't be having your dinner covered in the contents of the table." The cook said interrupting Bella's confusing daydream.

Bella looked down at her appearance, the pale blue cotton day dress and white apron was covered in a thick blanket of plain flour. Yes perhaps she should change.

"Thank you for the lessons Mrs Cope, same time tomorrow?" Bella asked cheerfully, the cook just chuckled and shook her head in amusement.

"Yes, same time tomorrow. Now off you go!" she said looking at the clock.

Bella changed and then went to the nursery. Mrs Webber had not come to get Bella in the day so Leah was settled once again and had seemed to be perfectly content with Angela, Mrs Webber's daughter.

Leah was lying snuggly in her cot, Angela had left before Bella had had chance to say thank you for watching the baby.

"Hello, little chick." Bella cooed as she reached for her sister. Leah opened her eyes and gurgled happily.

"Now someone sounds better." She said bouncing Leah gently, she gurgled again delightfully.

Bella turned around to reach for Leah's bottle on the table when she noticed something new.

Their standing on the table was a large bottle of '_Mrs Winslow's soothing syrup' _a small note was left by it.

In a neat elegant script were the words:

_I am not what they say I am. I only ever what to make things better._

_E. C_

**So what do you all think of that? Can people really change?. Thank you for reading, more soon! Xxx **


	13. Chapter 13

**All mistakes are mine, the characters however are not.x**

**Sorry for the delay I have been crazy busy lately! Anyway here it **

Bella felt awful. She knew she had been wrong and upset Edward's feelings. It didn't take a genius to work it out.

She had misjudged him.

"Only because I do not know where I stand". She protested in her head.

But that didn't quench the guilt that was bubbling inside her.

The note left by the medicine bottle was held tightly in her hand, she had read it time and time again, as if the words weren't really there just a pigment of her over active imagination. But they were in plain black and white.

The hall way passed by until she had reached Edwards office. She waited in front of the door, awkward heart beats echoed around her as she fought with her trepidation.

Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

"Come in" came the voice from inside.

She opened the door and walked into the familiar room.

The space did not feel quiet as claustrophobic as it did before.

Edward was bent over his desk, a pair of glasses perched expertly on his nose, his hair in its usually stressed state. Bella took in his slightly dishevelled appearance and her curiosity as to what he was doing piqued.

She stood rather awkwardly until Edward looked up. He was slightly shocked to see her standing there.

"Is anything the matter?" he asked suddenly alert.

Bella shook her head "No…i-I wanted to thank you." She said in a rush.

The pen in Edwards hand fell to the desk. She was apologising.

Well that is unexpected, to him at least.

"It is fine, do not worry yourself." He said thinly veiling his shock.

This woman in front of him had mellowed it seems. He quiet liked it. He wanted to talk to this version of Bella without the fear of being thumped on the back of the head with a sturdy book.

Deciding to make the most of the serine and awkward looking Bella he rose from his chair and guided her to one of the warm cushioned velvet arm chair by the roaring fire.

She gladly followed all the nervousness that usually encased her when in the presence of Mr Cullen.

The pair sat. Edward looked at Bella. He watched as her face glowed pearlescent in the warmth of the fire.

"A drink, perhaps?" he asked as he poured himself a small measure of brandy.

Bella shook her head "no, I'm afraid I don't drink can't stand the stuff actually." She said with a shuddering laugh. Edward laughed as well.

"Good, neither do I but it's better than the water." He said with a disgusted look on his face. Bella had to laugh at him.

And so a friendly relaxed air settled around them.

"How is the baby now?" Edward asked gently eyeing ball's face for any sign of worry.

Bella was taken aback by him asking. Edward's concern, especially seeing it, made her heart flutter slightly.

"She is much better thank you. She had me worried." She replied shuddering at the memory.

Edward dint want to admit it, but he was worried also.

"How are you finding this place?" Edward asked suddenly.

Bella was quiet for a moment and shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"w-well…i…its very nice…but..i need to know more about you, I feel cut off and, how can we share the same bed if we do not know each other? I like to know about the people I share a home with." Bella said all in a blushing rush looking everywhere but at Edward, who was sitting in a slightly stunned state.

A large smile awakened on his face rather suddenly. "I couldn't agree more. Ask me any question." He said encouragingly and placed his glass down on the hearth.

This was it, Bella's free ticket to ask anything, to get to know the enigma that was Mr Cullen.

She threw several questions around her head.

"Tell me about your family, what were they like?" Edward stiffened. A small dark cloud settled over him.

It was his turn to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"My father was a general in the army, he was…harsh. My step mother is still alive but lives with her sister in London, thank god." He said with a dark laugh that surprised Bella, surprised and spiked her curiosity.

He seemed detached, bitter as Bella watched him, a sense of familiarity settled over her. She knew how it felt to be blocked from a parent; although death did not separate her from her mother Bella could not understand her. Bella's mother had always been a flickering candle, only really there for the briefest of moments and she had accepted that. It was a way of life for Bella and her siblings, a harsh and unfair way of life.

"Me and you have more in common than it seems Mr Cullen" the young woman said pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

Edward put his glass down and looked at the girl with a look of confusion. "How so?" he asked.

"My mother…she…I don't understand her either. I never have, all I know is that she is irresponsible." Bella shook her head as if to clear her thoughts.

"Now that is something we both agree on." Edward muttered.

"What of your father, Bella?" Edward asked hoping to change the subject to a brighter one.

"Tell me, what was he like? If you want to of course." He said with gentle curiosity.

Bella's shoulders tensed slightly " He was a good man, the people in my village thought him to be week because he let my mother walk all over him, he let her come back time and time again and every time she did she left a baby. But I don't think he was a week man, he raised me and my brother and sister without question. That to me takes strength."

Edward didn't know what to say. He was shocked and in awe, as he usually was by this girl.

"I believe your father was not just a strong man but a brave one too." He said, and he meant it.

After hearing her story Edward could see that Bella was very much like her father and not like her coward of a mother.

Edward watched as Bella settled into her chair and closed her eyes letting out a huge tired yawn.

"Right it's time for bed." Edward declared quietly, Bella startled but rose from her chair and followed Edward out of the room.

Some minutes later they were both ready for bed.

"Perhaps it is not for us to know who we come from, does the knowledge really mean anything? We are our own person. We shouldn't let parentage dictate who we are. I do not know my mother, not really, and I don't let her actions tell me how I should be." Bella said as they both got into the cool bed. She was prone to this, making a philosophical statement at any given time. The conversation about her mother had inspired her somewhat.

"You are wise Bella. But I do not believe your theory." He both complicated and protested.

"Hush Edward, I do not know you and I cannot make a judgment on you, but you helped my sister and that has earned you my respect."

"I do not deserve it."

Bella just shrugged him off "Listen to me; it is not very often that I give council. I don't know why you want me, and I'm not sure I want to know the reason if I am being honest, but you have saved me and my family so you can't be as bad as you think." She mumbled as sleep begged her to close her eyes.

Edward just smiled.

"I know this whole arrangement is…unconventional but please can we be friends." He suggested suddenly.

"Friends?" She echoed flipping the words around her mind, testing them.

"Yes, friends." He repeated with a small smile outstretching his hand to her.

Bella looked at his hand with trepidation; did she really want to be his friend? What would that mean?

Having decided she reached out and shook Edward's waiting hand. A spark was suddenly ignited sending little tremors up the couples arm. They pulled away slowly.

They both fell asleep with lighter shoulders and brighter dreams.

**Thank you for reading!. Please review!.xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiiiiii *peaks from behind the curtain* really sorry for no updates in a while I'm a busy busy lady at the moment. But here it is I hope you enjoy it.**

**All mistakes are my own, all mine and no body else's. Sadly though the characters are not.**

Bella had had enough, she was bored, angry and restlessness had bitten at her all week. What was she to do? There was no cooking to be done or cleaning, there were maids to do that for her. Leah was at that age when she didn't need constant supervision and was perfectly content with the ivory rattle Bella had found in the nursery.

Seth was in town every day working as an assistant to the Clark in the bank, so he wasn't there to brighten up the days. Bella needed to do something, an quick because if she had to spend another day doing nothing she would go the way king George did, start raving bonkers!

She needed something to do, anything to distract her from this…this nothingness.

The household staff seemed to be invisible; they blended into the background or sank into the Persian carpeted floor. The house might as well be empty.

Edward was never around to talk to, what would she say anyway? She didn't know what to do when it came to Edward. Both of them had too many walls to climb over before they met to be truthful.

Bella had grown brazen and strong in her fantasies of confronting Edward. But now that it came to standing in front of Edward's office door she wasn't sure what to do.

She didn't bother knocking on the door; politeness would just dampen the fire in her.

She just walked into the room.

Edward was hunched over the desk, shirt untucked and waist coat unbuttoned. That mop of hair of his that Bella was fascinated by was in a stressed state.

He hadn't noticed her in the door way.

"Edward?" she said. Suddenly the statue awoke with a start and turned to face her.

Edward was slightly surprised to see Bella there standing in his own little sanctuary.

"Bella?" he asked with a cravenly tired voice. Large dark circles framed his eyes; he looked dead on his feet.

"What can I do for you?" he asked hesitantly taking in her facial expressions waiting for her to make her next move.

Bella ignored his question when her eyes landed on the pile of papers on his desk, lists upon lists littered the mahogany surface.

"What are you doing?" she asked and walked over to him.

Edward looked at her confused, why would she want to know what he was doing?

He turned back to his desk and held up a list.

"These are my step mothers accounts." He said bitterly then dropped the paper to flutter hopelessly onto the rest.

"Your stepmothers accounts? Why would you have them she doesn't live hear…does she?" she asked not understanding what he was talking about.

Edward let out a short laugh then ran his hand through his hair before replying "No she does not thank God. To answer your question my father decided that I should handle her accounts, his idea of compensation for God knows what." His tone was humourless.

Bella noticed the groove between his eyebrows when he told her this; the bitterness was there for all to see.

She picked up one of the papers and read down the perfectly written list.

Ten yards of green satin

Three pairs of fir trimmed hoods

A dozen braces of quails

Four crates of 1700 Bourbon wine

The list of luxuries went on and on. No wonder Edward was so exhausted.

"How can she afford all of this?" she asked showing him the list she had read.

Edward leaned back in his chair, "She can't afford it, and if she carries on spending the way she does then neither will I!" he exclaimed exasperated.

"Well she sounds like quiet a character." Bella declared sarcastically.

Edward could only agree.

Suddenly an idea popped into Bella's head.

"Edward. I'm bored, really really bored I have nothing to do at all, and you seem tired and frustrated…so I was wondering, would you like to take a walk…with me?" she asked trying to get all of the words out before she changed her mind.

Before Edward even answered the pair of them was making their way towards the front door clad in coats and walking shoes.

"I didn't have you down as the walking outdoorsy type." Bella said as she walked a few passes behind Edward.

The air held a chill that signified the coming of winter. Leaves the colour of golden syrup crowned the trees, crystalline tear drops carpeted the grass adding to the richness of the afternoon.

Bella felt slightly uncomfortable in her new coat and the leather boots pinched at her toes, blisters were a certainty. The coat she wore sure was a lined with fur, it made her skin ticklish in a good way. The forest green of the corduroy fabric the coat was made of fit perfectly into the autumnal countryside.

Edward walked ahead, his head down and his hands planted firmly into his pockets.

Taking the initiative Bella tried to keep up with him.

"What sort of person do you think I am then?" he asked her a small but oh so significant smirk visible from under his hat.

"The kind of person who takes poor girls in saying that they want them but not stating what they want." Bella answered saucily with no hint of sarcasm.

Edward let out a cynical laugh; Bella just looked straight ahead at the dirt track they were walking along.

"You're the blunt type aren't you, I realise that now." Edward uttered still smirking.

Bella stopped walking and faced him, her eyebrow arched, "So what exactly did you think I would be like?" she asked crossing her arms over the shiny button on her coat.

The smirk on Edwards face grew bigger, he didn't really want to answer the question, she wouldn't have been very happy with what he had to say.

Bella observed his silence with feigned annoyance, "Go on Mr Mysterious, what did you think I would be like?" she tried not to sound too desperate to know what he thought of her. Did it really matter?

"I thought you would jump at the chance to live here with me, I know plenty of village dwellers who would have." He replied arrogance seeping into his words, that dark look bell had seen the first time she had met him was cloaking his eyes.

Bella surpassed the anger that surged when she heard what he was insinuating, but deciding not to let it get the better of her she just carried on walking. Of course she left a very bewildered Edward behind.

"I'm not a floozy if that was what you were thinking when you asked me. I may a village dweller as you put it but I do actually have standard." Bella said over her shoulder, this time it was her doing all the smirking.

"Standards? Miss swan?" Edward question teasingly.

So this was how it was between them at this rather odd moment. Flirtation was never something Bella thought she was any good at, not that she had much practice mind you. But there was something Bella had learned about flirting, it can move a conversation on even start one, it eases people when there is a sort of competition to play a part in. Also Bella knew Edward wasn't going to start a conversation with her over the weather and health, they may be British but there were other things to talk about.

They had reached a very familiar area of woods. The blue bridge stood in front of her, the familiar trickle of silver water echoed around her.

All the flirtation had fun had evaporated.

She stopped.

Edward was still a little way behind her.

"Bella? What is the matter?" Edward called to her.

With a little hesitance she walked towards it, once her foot touched the wood of the bridge she felt her heart grow cold.

The blue paint on the ornate iron railing was so very familiar to her. She gripped the railing and looked down into the water. To Bella standing here was like being plunged back in to the real world, the comfort and luxury of Edwards's house seemed like only a dream.

A horrible sense of de javu clawed at Bella.

"Bella? Are you well?"

She just ignored the voice as memories of the last time she stood here on this bridge.

"Please Bella, are you well?" Edward was slightly worried now; all the blood had drained from Bella's small face.

"So much has happened since I was here last." She whispered almost not believing it.

Edward stood next to her guilt hitting him in the gut.

"This must all be very over whelming for you." He said to Bella softly, she nodded her head.

"It is. I miss my father." She said tears scratching at her throat.

"I didn't think I would miss him as much I do." The words were whispered but Edward heard them loud and clear. Bella was opening her heart to him and he wasn't going to ignore her.

"You are allowed to grieve." He said and leaned on his elbows on the railing.

Edward thought back to the death of his father but he was unable to conjure up the emotion of grief over the event. The only grief Edward could ever remember is the grief he had felt over not knowing his own mother.

Bella set out a shuddering sigh, "People die all the time in my village Edward, its expected. Disease is a regular visitor, if your neighbour is expecting you do not congratulate her until she had given birth because you know there is more of a chance of her dying than there are of her surviving the ordeal. I should be happy my father died at the age of thirty-five." She spoke bluntly and it frightened Edward somewhat, he had had a rather sheltered life despite its coldness.

In the silence that had enveloped them a lone tear trickled a path down her rosy cheek. Edward reached for her hand and held it as Bella stood grieving for the first time.

**Again sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoyed it. More soon. xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiii, i own nothing but my own spelling and grammar mistakes but if you really want them then be my guest. xxx**

* * *

The Cullen carriage rocked at an idle pace, the green country side passing them as Bella looked out of the window.

Today they were going shopping, but by the fuss Bella made before they left you would have thought they were going to the dentist.

"Edward, I don't want any new cloths or stupid unnecessary things like that!" Bella had argued whilst they ate their breakfast. Edward had just frowned annoyed at her stubbornness.

"Bella, you cannot live in the maid's old dresses." He had replied to her in a steady even voice which was fraying at the edges.

Bella looked down at the dress she was wearing, she pulled a face, "There is nothing wrong with this dress." She said stubbornly.

Edward took a deep breath "Will you just listen to me for one moment? I want to buy you new clothing, that means dresses, coats, shoes, stocking, night gowns and any other things ladies like to wear. Unless you would prefer to wear nothing at all, because that horrid dress is going in the fire."

Bella didn't say anything after that. Edward had won the battle, but Bella would win the war.

Bella sat in the plush grey velvet carriage with her arms folded over her chest in an air of uncontained sulkiness.

Edward looked at her smirking "You know you can sulk all you like but I always get my way."

Bella wanted to throw something at him but instead simply said "Yes, I'm aware of that."

They were quiet for the rest of the journey

Bella stepped into the shop, the scent of roses and lavender drawing her in and wrapping her in luxury. Silks and satins in every shimmering shade graced the shelves and counter tops of the quant shop. Bottles made from coloured Chrystal sparkled on the windowsill casting their colours onto the cream carpeted floor.

Everything was over the top, expensive and incredible out of Bella's comfort zone.

"E-Edward, I can't be in here!" Bella whispered furiously to him, Edward just ignored her and walked forward.

Out from a beaded curtain walked what Bella could only describe as a peacock bathed in jasmine, she could smell her from the door way.

"Ahh! Edward ma Cheri! What a surprise" came the shrill voice of a blonde haired woman. Bella started at the woman in awe, her dress was an almost fluorescent shade of green and flowed out behind her as easily and as graceful as water. Her dress combined with the large pearls around her neck and her elaborate hairdo made her a picture of upper class extravagance.

Bella felt incredibly inadequate in her brown cotton dress and straw hat even though they were perfectly fine but all the same she just wanted the floor to open and swallow her whole.

"Good morning Madame Denali." Edward greeted her warmly, that crooked smile of his on full display. He took her hand and kissed it gently.

It was clear that this was how Edward acted towards other, especially women. As much as she hated to admit she didn't like it one bit and she didn't have a clue why.

"I trust that Esme is well?" Madame Denali asked a look of concern flashing across her perfectly painted face.

"She is well, thank you for your concern" Edward said. Bella just stood confused, who was Esme?

Edward turned to her and motioned for her to come forward, his face held gentle encouragement. It was obvious he knew the shop keeper, they were friends. Bella didn't want to think about it.

"I was hoping you could help Miss Swan with a new wardrobe." He asked gesturing to Bella as she stood awkwardly at his side.

Madame Denali turned her attention to Bella, her face lit up and she clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Who is this? Aww what a beauty Edward!" she exclaimed.

Edward chuckled as if this was completely normal for a full grown woman to do upon meeting strangers. Bella was yet again confused.

They were silent for a moment.

Edward didn't know how to reply, not that Madame Denali allowed him to.

"Oh never mind ma Cheri." She said waving him away in a gesture of impatience.

She glided towards Bella and grasped her hands, "Come petite beautè we must obey orders!" she said and then in a flourish of fabric the pair disappeared leaving a conflicted Edward behind.

Edward didn't want to explain to his old friends what Bella was to him because he didn't quite know himself. Made Denali would not have cared either way; she was French which meant she was not as uptight as the British. Madame Denali- Katarina- had lived a very bohemian life before she came to England, she would not judge. Bella was more than safe with her.

Edward went and sat in a pink cushioned chair feeling every bit uncomfortable. He rubbed his temples trying to ease the pain in his head.

None of his thoughts were making any sense; they were conflicting and guilt ridden. He had driven himself yet again into a corner he could not get out of.

He had been awake all night after his walk with Bella, he had felt so helpless as she cried over her dead father, he remembered what it was like to lose his own father and with that it conjured up long dead emotions and memories. But despite the sadness that had accompanied them last night Edward felt a bind begin to tie them together. He wanted to make things better for bell and her siblings, he wanted desperately to help.

Edward wanted to show her that his reputation and first impression are entirely untrue.

A small cough broke Edward away from his secluded nightmare. He looked up to see Bella standing in front of him.

Edward lost the ability to breath.

"Now this is what I envisioned for her the moment I saw her, you like it no?" Madame Denali gushed but Edward barely heard her words.

Edward's eyes skimmed over the elegant form of a familiar stranger. Her curves were adorned with inky blue cotton; a soft cream lace frilled out from the hems of the layered skirt as well as the flared sleeves and graced her neckline like a string of pearls. Her tiny waist was accentuated with a black velvet belt with a small sparkling flower broach in the middle. She was a vision.

She was Bella.

Green eyes met shy brown ones and they were unable to look away.

"This is a good sign Bella, I have done my job right, and he is speechless." Madame Denali giggled from behind her.

Bella just nodded too busy taking in Edwards's expression.

No one had ever looked at her the way Edward was.

She didn't quite know what to do about it.

"Bella-"Edward tried to say.

"It's a pretty dress." Bella said blushing and running her hands along the lace around her neck.

"You look beautiful." He whispered. Bella felt funny little tingles shoot down her back.

Madame Denali watched the silent pair with a thoughtful eye; she compared them to two statues in a museum each locked from saying what they really want to say by a casing of stone.

Katarina was a smart woman, very perceptive to things that were just below the surface. So taking her initiative she left the pair of them alone, a smug smirk on her face as she did.

"Edward I-I can't have this dress." Bella whispered furiously gesturing towards the beautiful dress she was wearing the spell the French lady had placed on her evapourating.

Edward looked at her confused which annoyed Bella instantly.

"Listen, this doesn't feel right. I can't be in this type of shop; I'm from a village that have to get their water from a stream! I've never felt what satin is like and now suddenly I'm inhaling it!" Bella's face was red and she was shaking. Now Edward was really really confused.

He stood up and walked towards her in measured careful steps.

"Why does it feel wrong? It is just a dress." he asked on the fringes of exasperation.

Bella folded her arms and took a deep breath "It feels wrong. Whores get things brought for them." The words were flat and emotionless. Edward understood then, of course bringing Bella here promising to buy her every luxury she wanted would make her feel like that. But that wasn't his intention.

"Don't ever for one moment think you are one of them, you are not a whore. You are a gentle pure person, please never taint your image of yourself with such a word." Edward pleaded in a firm voice, his eyebrows knitting together in Ernest.

Bella shook her head "The lady must think I'm a whore though, did you ever think of what she would think when you brought me in here?" she demanded.

Edward sighed and let out a small chuckle "I don't think she would care if you were or not."

She shot him a hard look "What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"I'll tell you another time."

Silence dropped around them for a moment.

A lone tear trickled down Bella's cheek as she took in her appearance in a large mirror besides her. She didn't recognise the reflection, this wasn't her, this was a cruel trick to show her what she can have only to rip it away from her.

Gently a hand rested on her shoulder taking her by surprise. Edward stood behind her and turned her to face him. He wiped away her tears with his thumb. An electric current passed between them, taking both of their breath away.

"Shh no tears ok. Please let me buy you this dress as a gift. Everybody deserves a little something special every now and again and you are no exception." There was gentle force in his voice; he wanted her to see that he meant no harm and that she deserved this gift.

Guilt clawed at his heart seeing her cry

Bella wiped her eyes and met his sincere eyes "why?"

"Because I have no one else to buy things for." Was his reply

* * *

**Slightly cheesy chapter but you love it really!**

**Seen breaking dawn yet? I have...twice...its bloomin good but I'm not going to lie I cried and I might have screamed a little bit (me and surprises don't really mix well). xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own anything.**

**First of all I hope you have all had a lovely Christmas and Happy new year!.xxx**

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was tense.

Not even the presence of Seth at the table could dampen the rising feeling of discomfort that threatened to choke every one of the room's inhabitants.

"It's not such an unreasonable thing to ask." Bella grumbled looking down angrily at her bowl of fruit and porridge.

Edward meanwhile stared sternly at the morning's newspaper his jaw set firmly. He was resolute.

But that didn't stop Bella from pushing him.

"Edward, the village was my home, I have a few things I need to go and sort out." She knew it was no good speaking to him when he was like this. It was like speaking to a brick wall, however fine that wall was.

What the young woman was asking was not entirely unreasonable, but that being said it was not an entirely sensible idea. Bella was not asking if it was perfectly fine to jump off a cliff or to sell the silver, no, she simply wanted to go back to her home village and tie up the loose ends she had left.

"Seth can come with me." She said.

Edward lowered the paper ever so slowly. Taking off his glasses he leant back and looked Bella in the eye.

Seth from his seat next to Bella gulped audibly. It didn't take a genius to know that this was going to be an argument that would not end nicely. There would be tears, and Seth couldn't tell from who they would be.

The room was silent.

Seth held his breath.

"And that reassures me how exactly?" Edward's voice was cold.

Bella stared sharply at him. "Well it should. I am not going alone, anyway I won't be there long-"

"I don't care how long you will be. Just the very idea of you going back to that place is ludicrous. Do you know what they will think of you?" there was an edge to his voice Bella couldn't decipher.

But whatever her confusion she felt anger ripple across her determined façade.

She dropped her spoon making sure it made a loud clinking noise.

"Yes I know what they think of me, you have some part of that if you haven't forgotten." She snapped.

Edwards grip on the newspaper tightened, the pages ripping between his vice like fingers.

Bella pushed her chair back, threw her napkin on the table and stormed out of the room but not before stopping in the door way.

Her eyes were blazing in the direction of Edwards's equally fiery figure.

"You do not own all of me, if I want to go back then by god I will." With that sneering comment made, Bella walk away.

Seth, not wanting to witness the tantrum Edward would soon throw followed both dutifully and in retreat with his sister.

The path to her village was the same even though much in the last few weeks had changed. It was as if Bella's feet had this journey memorized and they were very eager to go back home.

Seth stayed a few paces behind his older sister. He was uneasy about this trip.

"Bella is this really a good idea?" he asked, he put his hands in his new woollen jacket trying to act blasé.

Bella stopped walking and turned to face her brother.

She took a deep breath and wrapped her green velvet coat tighter around her. She hadn't wanted to wear this but Edward had burned all of her other clothes- rags as he had called them.

But doesn't worry, Bella had taken her own revenge. Edward will not be wearing matching socks any time soon. Bella clothing wasn't the only thing to end up as ashes.

"Seth, it is a job that must be done." Was all she said before moving hastily onwards towards the village that was very close in front.

The young lad knew better than to push the subject.

Bella wasn't expecting a welcome parade when she entered the village, she wasn't even expecting the few friends she had to come and greet her.

But she was not prepared for what awaited her.

As she passed the huts and the small stone cottages and hovels people stopped what they were doing and turned to face her.

Only wind could be heard through this quiet show.

Bella felt her side's burn as her past neighbours glared at her.

They all took in her appearance- the fine velvet, glossy hair, leather boots and gloves. She looked every bit the intruder, they hated her. She was a whore to them, how else would she have gained such attire if she had not sold her body? She had not only done that but also sold her soul to the devil.

They hated her; they hated her with the hate that was solely reserved for those who had finer things than them.

Well what were you expecting from a village that between them couldn't afford to feed one family properly for a day? What else was to be expected from a village that had always been embittered by their own individual hardships? Barren summers and harsh winters had brutally slaughtered any neighbourly concern and affection.

And now Bella swan, the daughter of a labourer whose mother comes and goes like the plague comes back in finery they could only imagine existed.

Seth gripped his sister's hand tightly.

They kept their heads down. Their old home was just in front.

With quickened steps they were finally in the dusty comfort of their old habitat.

It was just as it was left. No one else had moved in. Not like anyone would want to.

"Seth, we don't have long. Whilst you get fathers things I will put the boards on the window, we can't afford new windows if these get broken." Bella didn't explain herself but Seth knew to what she was referring to: the people in the village would most likely smash them now they have seen them and made their assumptions.

There was not much to collect, only a few of their fathers shirts, his bible and tools.

With the belongings safely tucked away in a bag the siblings exited the house.

A crowd had gathered around them, Bella scanned the crowd desperate to see a friendly face that may save her.

Although he did not wish to admit it she was scared. Really scared.

"Whore!" a voice shouted from the crowd.

Bella's eyes shot to the voice.

It was Jessica, an old friend of her, or so Bella thought she was.

"What are you doing back here? Did your pimp let you out?" came the voice of Lauren.

It only took those two to start the tirade of abuse.

Each insult felt like stone to her back.

"Come on Bella." Seth whispered and tugged her hand, she just nodded. Tears formed hotly in her eyes.

The jeering crowd parted.

"What's the matter? This humble village not good enough for you know?" a stout woman shouted.

Bella and Seth picked up their paces in an attempt to get away from the taunts, except they followed them and so did the stones.

From every angle small rocks pelted them.

"Seth keep your head down and don't say a word." She instructed him sternly.

"We need to run."

And so they did. The crowd followed mercilessly. They ran down the hill and into the shade of the trees.

"Run ahead Seth, get out of here!" Bella shouted to him and pushed him forward and accidently dropping the bag.

He turned and looked at questionably, "Just do it!"

Once she was sure Seth was Bella bent to pick up the bag.

"Bella?" a man's voice asked behind her.

She stood up and faced him.

"Mike?" she was surprised to see him.

Mike was sweat on Bella since they were children.

She cautiously looked around him; the villagers were nowhere to be seen.

"Where did they all go?" she asked not trusting her eyes. She was still on guard and ready to run.

Mike was tall, blonde and could be considered handsome and perfect-for a farm boy. But his personality left somewhat to be desired.

_He's not as handsome as Edward_, she thought.

"They got bored and went back to whatever they were doing. Just ignore what they said, there just jealous" He said with a smirk.

But relief didn't come to Bella.

"Ok…well I have to go Seth-"

"Let me walk you back to the path." He offered his blue eyes boring into hers. He had a strong but strangely alluring voice.

But Bella felt trapped. No one else was around, not a soul.

Bella just nodded but kept a few feet away from him.

"How have you been?" Mike asked casually, his hands in his pockets.

"Fine. Thank you." She replied.

She could feel her skin crawl.

They had reached the path, bowing trees stood on either side of them, there shade felt icy cold.

"Thank you Mike, it was good seeing you again." She said quickly but as friendly as she could, she smiled at him and then turned away. Everything in her told her she needed to get away from him as quickly as possible. Bella didn't trust his blue friendly eyes.

Before Bella could take a step forward a large hand covered her mouth and dragged her backwards.

"I can't pay as much as he can, but I'm probably better." Mikes voice whispered harshly in her ear.

Bella's blood froze, her eyes widened.

Then panic set in. she kicked and screamed and desperately tried to pry Mike's strong arms from around her.

"What's all the fuss about? This is what you do isn't it?"

Bella could only scream into his hand as she was dragged further into the trees.

One word shone in her mind like a prayer: _Edward._

* * *

**Ooooh you weren't expecting that now were ya? Well to be honest neither was I, it just kinda happened.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter even though that's probably not the right word to use.**

**xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing except an unhealthy twilight obsession. X**

**I just want to say sorry for not updating for so long, I've been crazy busy lately but I finally had a spare half hour to finish writing this. Thank you for sticking with me. xxx **

* * *

Edward paced the room in Long impatient strides from the grandfather clock and the window.

Bella had been gone for too long.

He was angry.

He was impatient.

And he was incredibly worried. He hadn't wanted her to go but he was powerless to stop her, the last thing he wanted to was lock her up in his room and forbid her from ever stepping foot outside the domain of the house.

Just because he took away her independent future did not mean he wanted to take away her freedom.

Edward stopped his passing and gripped the back of his desk chair. Every muscle in his body was tense. He just felt nervous like something wasn't right.

'stubborn stubborn girl!' he cursed in his head. Why did she have to go? Didn't she know that?

But he did it to save her god damn it! What is reputation when you have a secure home and future?

Edward knew he was selfish in thinking this but from the moment he had seen Bella that day when he was checking his estate he knew she wasn't meant to live in a hovel and in that venomous village. He wanted her; he wanted her more than he wanted freedom from his witch of a stepmother, he had felt something perfect and indescribable when he had seen her.

He wanted something pure in his life; he had grown tired of decadence and sin, of late nights spent in the less salubrious parts of the world drowning his sorrows in spirits and prostitutes. Of course such a life had had its appeal, but that was when Edward was rebelling and trying desperately to escape his own life.

But that had all changed. I know what you are thinking-why doesn't he just marry the girl and live happily ever after, well apart from the reality that happily ever after are reserved for those silly damsels in towers and knights on horseback.

Suddenly the front door banged violently.

"Edward!" immediately Edward knew something was wrong. He could feel it. Without thinking he ran from his office and was greeted by Seth.

The young boy stood trembling in the door way, mud plashed up his front.

Where was Bella?

Edwards's stomach dropped.

"We need to hurry!" was all Seth managed to say breathing heavily.

Edward didn't waste a moment thinking about all the things that could be wrong. He ran with a speed he didn't know he possessed.

There are times in life when the mind can only cope with one thing. Edward head was so clouded with worry, so unprecedented to him that all he could focus on was getting to Bella.

"Where is she?!" he shouted to Seth.

The young boy did not slow his running "I left her near the end of the village path-she told me to run ahead-the villagers they were shouting."

Suffice to say Edward saw red, hot liquid anger fuelled his legs urging them to go faster.

A cluster of trees stood before them, in the middle of which was the path which lead to the village.

Suddenly Seth stopped running.

"Seth?"

Edwards's frantic eyes scanned the area- there was no sign of Bella.

"Bella!?" Seth shouted. His face was pale and his small hands shook.

It was so quiet, as if all the birds in the trees and the creatures in the woods had hidden.

Edward came to a faltering stop next to the boy. His breathing was heavy, his heart beating behind his eyes. His fist flexed.

The young man was in a dangerous state of mind. Edward's stomach was in knots sickened with worry.

"Bella!?" he called out.

Still no answer.

'_Where is she?'_ That little voice in his head chanted.

There must be something wrong.

"Bella!?" this time Edward shouted the words with panic punctuating every syllable.

There was a rustling to the left of them.

"Edward?" a voice gasped.

It was as if Edward was walking in one of his own nightmares.

Out of the trees Bella walked, her dress was ripped at the neck, the hem trailed brokenly behind her. Her pale face was covered in a mixture of mud and blood.

"Bella!" both of them ran to her.

Edward snatched her up before the ground swallowed her.

"Edward?" Bella's voice was week, her eyes seamed to roll back in her head.

She felt like a rag doll in strong capable arms.

"Bella! No don't close your eyes." Edward pleaded.

It was too late Bella's head slumped back.

There was a rustling behind them followed by a groan. Mike, who was in similar state to Bella half walked half crawled from the shade of the trees holding his arm to his chest.

"You!" Edward shouted, red hot anger raged in him, it vibrated in his fist and feet.

Laying Bella down with Seth Edward rose up and marched towards the battered farm boy.

If one has ever been in the path of a charging bull or a hungry lion would be familiar with the way Edward made his way over to mike. The child didn't stand a chance.

Grabbing him by the throat Edward pushed him back against a tree with a growl, the air rushed out of the boy in a wheezing gasp.

"What have you done." Edward's voice was deep and reverberated in his chest.

Mikes pale face shook, no words would come out in his terror.

"Speak you worthless piece of shit." The murderous Lord demanded, his nails dug into the flesh of mikes throat.

"Nothing!" he squeaked.

The image of a bloodied Bella flashed in front of his eyes.

"I don't like lies _boy_!"

"I-I'm not lying!"

Edward couldn't control what he did next and you wouldn't hold it against him either way.

With one powerful strike Edward punched mike in the jaw sending the boy to the ground landing in a worthless heap.

If Bella wasn't in such a bad state Edward would have made sure mike could not feel anything neck down.

With long strides Edward returned and picked Bella up and cradles her in his arms.

"Seth go and get the doctor…and the midwife, tell them it's urgent." He spoke calmly to visibly shaken boy.

Seth nodded and ran faster than he ever had before.

"She should sleep for a while now. This young lady has had a shock but no lasting problems apart from a possible headache when she wakes." Dr Banner said as he tidied up his equipment.

Dr Banner was an elderly gentleman, a doctor for many many years and was well trusted. His kind and unassuming face and personality made him not only an excellent doctor but also a friend of Edwards.

Edward nodded but his eyes remained fixed on the sleeping calm face of Bella.

Dr Banner looked over at his young friend with a smile of his face. He had known Edward since he was born and it warmed his aging heart to see this once troubled lonely boy have someone, of course he didn't know what this girl was to him or how they had become like this but if he is being honest he did not care, why? Because after the rather rocky life under his father and stepmothers rule Edward would only ever have the capacity to cherish and protect, sure he had been nothing but a bit bastard growing up but since then he had been forced to live a life of isolation.

"If there are any negative changes do be sure to call for me and I will be here as soon as possible." The good doctor said as he patted Edward back on his way out.

"I trust I will not need to bail you out of jail?" the doctor asked referring the damage he knew Edward would have inflicted on the attacker.

Edward just shook his head without turning to face him.

The doctor left quietly.

The midwife had checked Bella, Edward had to leave the room whilst she did, he didn't want to face the possibility that Bella had been…violated. Those moments spent passing the corridor like a mad man was long and painful.

Edward didn't know what emotions were battering him, he hadn't felt them before as corny as that sounded.

One never felt despair, anger, remorse and worry over a whore and a decanter of brandy. He wasn't used to this.

When the midwife has finally left the room she had said.

"Nothing to worry about sir, there is no sign of the lass being forced upon. There are some bad bruises and cuts on her knees and thighs which appear to have been inflicted when she was defending herself and fighting him off- she's a strong one that girl. I hope she gave the git that tried to hurt her something to cry about." The plain spoken woman had said, and much to Edwards relief as well.

Bella might have given mike and injury or two but Edward had made sure he didn't forget it.

The brandy glass he had been clutching onto as a life line was placed back on the table with an audible thud, it was no longer needed.

"Thank you God." Edward muttered in thanks and walked quietly into the room.

Their bedroom was dark only the slumbering flames of the candelabras on the walls illuminated the sleeping figure of Bella swan.

Edward felt an odd and not entirely pleasant feeling in his chest, seeing this girl, a girl he barely knew but felt strangely protective of, lying in his bed unconscious was hurting him.

There he had admitted it, Bella swan and all that she is, frustrating tendencies and all was dear to him. Seth and Leah to.

Edward perched on the chair near Bella's head and with gently hands he took Bella's small one and caressed the bruised porcelain skin.

"I'm proud of you, you know." He whispered looking at the scratches on her face and arms.

"You put up a fight." Then he looked at his own bruised knuckles.

"Look we match." He chuckled lightly.

And in a sense Edward was immensely proud, no _grateful_ , that she had beaten the shit out of that scumbag. He didn't, couldn't bear to think of what would have happened if she hadn't.

"I'm not as heartless as you think I am. You scared me to death, if Seth hadn't-"Edward took a deep breath, guilt scratched at his throat.

Bella, oblivious to Edwards internal inferno slept on, the medicine the doctor had given her to sleep kept reality at a safe distance and it would remain blissfully that way for a little while.

"I could have killed the_ boy_ Bella and I wouldn't have felt guilty…what are you doing to me?" what indeed.

"You and your little family are a force to be reckoned with." He laughed softly a feeling of warmth spreading through his long wintered heart at the thought of the Swans.

Bella shifted slightly under the silk covers and cringed visibly when the shimmering fabric fell from her shoulders.

As if by lightning Edward had covered her shoulder, he wiped the hair from her face softly, his fingertips lingering on the soft smooth plain of her cheek. Edward suddenly wanted to see that rosy glow that would shine their whenever Bella was angry or embarrassed.

Bella made no more signs of waking up. Sighing Edward leaned back in his chair and raked his hands through his stressed hair.

"You probably think I'm angry with you, I'm not though. Your stubborn, I know that, and you will do what you want to do and I promise I will never stop you, but please _please _take care…your special to me." The carefully built walls of stone and ice crumbled in the middle to reveal Edwards heart and thoughts. It was involuntary but perhaps needed, and long overdue.

As Edwards defences were evaporating the haze in Bella's mind began to clear, unconsciousness made way for Edward' s words to reach her fully aware ears. For the first time in a while Bella Swan smiled.

* * *

**It's funny isn't it how a little bit of fear can make things so much clearer. Anyway thank you for reading, I should be able to update more regularly from now **


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing but an unhealthy obsession with twilight. x**

* * *

"And so as the rain passed the birds softly sang their tune, harkening a brighter afternoon. Nothing was more perfect than the bright amber glow from the heavens. "

Edwards voice was soft as he read from coffee coloured pages, the words sounded almost melodic as they flowed from his mouth. He didn't know whether or not Bella was listening but the way her face had contorted in pain through the night called for a miracle to sooth her.

And that miracle was literature. It was as if mere words from a dusty old book settled her restless mind.

Edwards mind on the other hand was quiet disturbed.

How on Gods earth was he going to explain to Bella what had happened? How much would she tell him?

Would she say anything at all?

Edward had heard of cases where a young women has been attacked, some don't ever speak again.

The young man knew for a fact that his life would be incredibly dull…no unbearable if Bella did not ever speak again.

"I quit enjoy our arguments." He said putting the book down onto the silken sheets, he rubbed his eyes. Tiredness stung them mercilessly.

The morning black birds chirped their morning's greetings and the sun pushed its way through the curtains of the bedroom.

Bella had been asleep since yesterday; surely she should be waking by now.

With a tired sigh Edward gave his eyes one last rub and started to make his way towards the door, the thought of a strong cup of tea dragging his feet one step at a time.

A warm hand reached out to grip his.

He stopped frozen to the spot.

"Don't go Edward."

No words stronger could have made him stay.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, sorry it is short I promise there will be more in the next chapter. Lilly xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing. Xxx thank you for all the lovely reviews. Xxx**

* * *

"I'm sorry." Bella whispered, her throat was still groggy from her sleep.

Edward handed her a glass of water as she leant against the headboard.

Her every slow movement was watched with hawk like surveillance.

Edwards was waiting.

Waiting for the hysterics, the screaming and the crying that would surly start once the young woman became fully awake.

But Edward had been waiting for a while now, nothing of the sort had happened.

Bella was calm, quiet and he dared say it a little bit grumpy.

"You have nothing to say sorry for." His voice was firm. One look at Edwards storming green eyes and Bella knew not to push the subject.

But she did anyway.

"I should have listened to you." She said staring him in the face. Shame creeping through her.

"Yes, you should have." Was his rather clipped reply.

It didn't escape Bella's notice that Edwards eyes rested on deep purple bruises, his unruly hair in a far worse state than usual. He looked like he hadn't slept at all.

Without even knowing it Bella had hit the nail on the head.

She lifted her hand and touched Edwards face gently. Edward froze where he sat. The skin beneath her fingertips was course with stubble, but the warmth was both comforting and oddly exciting.

Edward felt like sound had resigned its presence. All he could hear was his heart and the rustle of Bella nightgowns sleeve as she administered her soft touches on his face.

His eyes watched with curiosity as Bella searched his face.

"You need to sleep." She said as her fingers brushed the tired skin beneath his eyes.

"I could not." He found himself saying.

"Silly man." His companion muttered smirking slightly.

"I was worried."

"I fought him, I was not…harmed."

"You could have been." Edward's words broke at the end.

The spell was broken and the couple were plunged heart first into the dark and bruised reality of their world.

Bella arm fell to the silken covers.

"But I was not." She said calmly in a blasé manner as if what had happened was nothing.

Edward felt a mixture of unease and anger at her implications.

"Has this sort of thing happened before?" His fists were clenched in front of him; he leaned forward to scrutinize her answer.

Bella was silent.

"You are making me mad here Bella, speak to me! Speak so that I can understand why you are so calm about this whilst I am-"

"You haven't lived in a village like mine have you Edward. You don't know the way women live without the shackles of a rich husband or the cold protection of four walls!" the room was silent, Bella's outburst. Heavy breaths emanated from the angry young woman.

"Yesterday I was just not able to fight as quickly or as strongly as I usually am able to." She finished.

Edward was silent just looking at her with stony expression.

"I have not…been touched like that…I'm- well say something. Stop looking at me like that." She exclaimed in exasperation.

"I don't know what to say. I want to get to know you Bella, really know you because I keep underestimating you." Edward murmured as he picked up Bella's hand.

"I want you to know me too but only if you let me get to know you." She said and squeezed his hand offering him a small smile.

"Now go to sleep you silly man." She chastised.

Edward let out a laugh and made his way to the door.

"Oh and Edward, thank you from the bottom of heart." Bella said.

"What for?" Edward asked and turned to face her.

"For everything." She said simply.

There was a knock at the door.

Edward groaned and pulled the door open with a tired sigh.

"Yes. What?" he demanded

"There is someone to see you in the lobby." The servant said hurriedly.

"Yes yes." Edward said and left the room.

Bella just giggled and settled back down to sleep. Her headache was gone and she was left feeling warm and happy. She knew things would be brighter.

Edward made his way towards the lobby.

He was running on steam and would soon fall asleep on his feet.

Standing next to the grandfather clock was a tall well-built fellow.

"Emmett?" he asked unsure.

The goliath man turned.

"Edward my man!" he greeted.

Edward just stood confused as to why his old friend should be standing before him.

"You look like shit cousin." He joked taking off his hat to reveal a crop of thick black hair.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have some news. I think we should discuss it over a glass of brandy, it's not pleasant."

* * *

**Heheh another cliff hanger, aint you all lucky!. xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**I own nothing just a mind stuck in the **

**Sorry for the delay, you know what real life is like, a little too hectic to do all the things we like. xxx**

* * *

The brandy flowed in a desperate amber rush from the 17th century Chrystal decanter. Edwards hand shook with fatigue and anger.

A dangerous compilation if ever there was one.

The grandfather clock chimed miserably from the corner of the room tolling out midday.

It was too early to drink but the circumstances called for it.

"Did they send you to me or is this a form of warning?" Edward asked the new comer to the house

Emit McCarthy sat stiffly in his chair, the tension and uncompromising discomfort in the room slightly too much for him.

He was a simple person with a relatively simple life that was until he was charged with telling his once best friend the news that could very well change his life.

"I volunteered to come and tell you, I didn't think you would appreciate one of the old cads from the Army come and tell you…" he let his words trail off unsure really how much to say.

Edward let out a snarling laugh.

"Why now? What do they want?" he demanded passing in front of the fire place.

Emmett McCarthy watched him with concerned eyes.

"I do not know to be honest, but it seems someone has paid for your place back-"

"What!"

For a man of Emmett's size he could not help but shrink slightly into the back of his chair.

Edward had stopped passing.

Edward had hoped to forget about this particular part of his life, it was like remembering a nightmare, a nightmare that seemed to be relentless. Although Edward displayed no scares of his past profession he was in fact a soldier, a major in the British army. On the death of his father he had inherited the prestigious position.

He loathed it; he hated the whole institution with a passion. With only one expedition to the colonies under his belt Edward was resolute to never go on another one.

His time under the countries colours was not a pleasant one. He still felt the blood on his hands and the guilt of his sins in the darkest of his nights.

As soon as that expedition was over so was Edwards's career in the armed forces.

The Cullen's glass works business and tenement farmers was Edwards job now, and he was grateful and happy to take on his later fathers burden. It was no burden to him however, no, it was a release.

"Who?" he asked.

Emmett cleared his throat "Lady Cullen, your stepmother."

Edward's blood was close to boiling over.

He would be lying if Emmet's words had surprised him

"I won't do it. I'm not going back, I told them that and they were more than happy to let me go-"

"They wouldn't have you back after the scene you created you mean." His friend mumbled.

"Regardless, this is my place now, I can't leave the factory."

"It seems your darling step momma has that part of the equation all planned out. She will take over the factory and you will go back into the army."

"Which would mean I'm away and out of sight of the factory and my tenants so she can play merry monarch and pocket all the incomings- very clever for an old hag I must say." Edward raged.

"So is this what you are going to do? Stay here and ignore your summons? This is insanity Edward!" Emmet reprimanded calmly.

"I don't care. I am no longer under her control and I am no longer in the army, I am my own master and master to people who would die of starvation and ruin if I left them!"

"She isn't going to be happy about this."

"I couldn't care less if she died of shame Emmett; she has no rule over me or what I do. I'm twenty nine for god's sake not some mindless infant."

"Edward, cousin calm yourself." This time the raging young man stood still his arm resting in the mantle over the fire. He took long calm deep breaths, the beginning of a head ache setting in.

The room was silent for a blessed moment.

"Something changed." Emmet observed looking at his long friend fight a battle before him

"What?" Edward asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow suddenly conscious.

"With you, something's changed. You've met someone."

The man's intuition was faultless.

What was Edward to say to that? He knew it was pointless to lie because is old friend would find anyway.

How do you know" he conceded.

Emmet chuckled well naturedly and replied "You have cuts on your knuckles; you never get into fights without a just cause." He smirked shaking his head.

Edward made no reply and made his way to sit down.

"So gov'na, when can I meet the poor sod?"

A tired but loud laugh escaped Edward.

"Tomorrow. Come back tomorrow, I need some sleep before I have to deal with you again."

Edward just wished he would only have a nosy friend to contend with, but fate wasn't that kind.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! More soon. xxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hiii me darlings. Sorry for not updating in a while. Thank you for all the lovely reviews so glad that you are enjoying it. xxx**

* * *

Bella wondered around the bedroom slowly, her body still ached and she didn't want to wake Edward.

Not like the loudest of fog horns could have woken him. As soon as Edwards head had hit the pillow he was out like a light.

Bella picked out a blue cotton dress to wear, leaving out the corset and instead settling for a structured chemise, next she chose to wear a pair of white satin slippers.

'_Entirely inappropriate for the house'_ Bella thought shaking her head in disbelief.

Bella then went to the adjoining bathroom and changed which was not without difficulty.

It was hard for the young woman to adjust to seeing her reflection like this. Although the cotton dress was not grand in colour, style or fabric, it somehow made her look more important, more substantial than Bella felt.

She looks like a member of the upper class and not a penniless pauper.

Bella rather like it.

She felt stronger this morning somehow, maybe it was that small inkling that perhaps Edward cares for her.

A rosy blush rose on Bella's cheeks.

She was reluctant to admit it but she rather likes that idea too.

Her brown eyes looked over at the sleeping Edward. He was an enigma, an utter anomaly.

But she did not think he would harm her, after all if he had wanted her body he would have taken it by now. They sleep in the same bed and nothing of the sort has happened.

But that didn't explain why she was hear and why Edward wanted her here, or why he was so kind to her and her siblings.

Bella shook her head and decided to think more on it later.

Once ready for the day Bella made her way to see Leah.

"Hello sweetie!" Bella cooed. Leah was awake and giggling, her hands reaching for her older sister.

Her little sister had grown; her complexion was rosy and just perfect.

Bending down to pick up the baby was a little struggle for her, her ribs were sore and her back ached.

"Aren't you a pretty little peach?" Bella exclaimed and kissed the happy child's forehead.

Lear gurgled and gripped at Bella hair, her bright brown eyes intent on mischief.

There was a soft nock at the door.

"Good morning miss, can I take this little one to have her bath and breakfast." It was Angela the nursery maid.

Angela was looking everywhere but at Bella, or more specifically the black bruises on her face.

"Good morning Angela. Please call me Bella." He offered smiling at the woman.

Angela smiled back and the two of them chatted about Lear.

"I'm glad to see you up so soon Bella; you had all of use worried, especially the master." Angle remarked kindly then left the room with Lear.

Bella blushed and made her way to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

* * *

Bella was quiet intent on rummaging through the cupboards when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Bella jumped and turned around.

A large man stood in the doorway. Bella froze.

"Oh sorry miss, I was looking for Mr Cullen." The tall man looked around then noticing he was not there excused himself, a shocked and angry expression on his face.

Bella left the kitchen in a hurry hoping to not bump into the man giant again that morning.

* * *

Emmet made his way to Edward's study, a worried expression marring his usually placid good natured demeanour.

_'What in God's name is he doing?'_ He questioned himself.

He wasn't sure whether or not his old friend has gone completely mad or…well there was no other option.

He entered the room without knocking; it never really was his way after all.

Edwards head snapped up.

"Good morning, Emmet. What can I do for you?" he asked feigning politeness. Edward placed his teacup back on the saucer and leaned back in his plush leather chair, then crossing his arms over his chest as he prepared for the onslaught of questions. Edward was rather hoping for an argument.

Emmet sat uneasily on the chaise, his large hands holding up his head as he leant forward.

"There is a girl in the kitchen." He said simply.

Edward reined in a chuckle. Of course Emmet would have noticed Bella so soon.

Edward tried to convince himself that he should apprehensive to answer his friend and that he should deny Bella's existence or say that she is simply a servant.

But that would be akin to blasphemy.

He wasn't sure what Bella Swan was to him but he knew damned sure that she was no house maid or anything of the sort.

"I'm not going to deny what you saw. Her name is Bella Swan, she lives here now." Edward said evenly.

He waited for Emmet's response. Each part of his brain was betting against the other on what his reaction would be. There were 50 guineas on this ending in Emmet swearing and shouting.

Emmet shook his head. "I never had you pinned as that type Edward." His voice was disappointed and forlorn.

The indication was not lost on Edward.

"No-no not like that Emmet!" Edward said astonished that he would think that, but not to his surprise.

The obvious was not always entirely the truth.

"If you are philandering then only you are to blame when the rest of your family desert you!" he threw his arms in the air in exasperation.

Edward took a deep breath.

"She is a girl from the village. I saved her from the work house Emmett, I saved her and her siblings-they are just children, what else was I supposed to do?" Edward pleaded.

Emmet shot him an incredulous look.

"You could have walked away Edward, they are none of your business!" he shouted back.

Edward ran a hand threw his hair in frustration.

"They are my business!" he retorted.

"Why? What makes them your business?"

"Because I made them my business, so you can stop thinking the worst of me. I have not forced her here, I admit I was not necessarily right in the manner I proposed her living here, but I swear I have not harmed her." Edward explained.

"Then why the hell does the girl have bruises on her face and a limp? Care to explain because I thought you were more human than this!" Emmet demanded.

"There was an…altercation."

Flash backs of a bloodied and disgraced Edward from their younger day's clouded Emmet mind for a moment.

"An altercation?" Emmet demanded.

The tension in the room was reaching new heights; one of the men was dangerously close to breaking something- whether that be glass or the other's neck, only time would tell.

Edward held up his hands "It wasn't what you think it was."

"Then explain to me why there is a bruised girl in you bloody kitchen and why your God damn knuckles are scratched as if you have beaten the shit out of some one. I better not just have describes what had happened." Emmets face was flushed with anger.

"There was a boy…he took advantage of Bella, she fought him off, I found them and taught the bastard a lesson."

There was silence whilst Emmet processed the information and decided whether or not to kick his friends arse into next week or to congratulate him for doing something was not entirely selfish.

"Good." Emmet said simply then poured himself a large glass of whisky and threw it back.

The tension snapped and returned to a reasonable calm.

Edward let out the breath he felt like he had been holding for the past five minutes.

"Now that that is settled, you and I need to discuss what we are going to do about step-mother dearest. I already have an idea. It involves you writing a nice little letter to your uncle Carlisle."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! More soon. xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello me loves! Thank you for all the lovely reviews and adds. Here is the next chapter.**

**I own nothing just my own grammar and spelling mistakes. Xxx**

* * *

Bella hadn't been in the library before, and she chastised herself for not doing so.

The walls were lined with shock cases upon book cases, a myriad of deep blue's and autumn browns littered with specs of green made a second wall of endless possibilities of adventure or romance.

Endless possibilities that were cruelly barred from Bella.

Oh she could read, but the education she had received was limited. Letters with little words and sign posts were reasonably easy, but lots of words were difficult especially those found in leather bond dusty old books.

But Bella still had a fascination with books, the smell and the feel of them made her feel clever, and who's to say she couldn't have a try.

Picking out a book from the nearest shelf Bella then went to sit down on the green velvet chaise by the crackling fire.

She pulled the shawl from around her shoulders and placed it over her lap and feet. The fire behind her soothed her aching muscles.

Bella opened the book and smoothed down the long rested page.

"I wondered how long it would be until I found you here."

A voice said softly from her side.

Bella looked up to find a smirking Edward; he leaned against one of the book shelves with his hands in his pockets.

It didn't escape her notice that his white shirt was open at the tope displaying his sculpted collar bone.

Bella took a deep breath.

"It's a beautiful library." She said rather awkwardly.

Edward nodded "Yes, I have a rather great fondness for books." He exclaimed and pulled a random autumn coloured book from the shelf.

He half-heartedly flicked through the old yellowing pages letting the dust float around his hands.

Bella was quiet transfixed by him, his face, and his languid movements. She was amazed rather reluctantly by the ever changing being that is Edward Cullen.

"Do you like to read?" Edward asked her gesturing to the book in her hands.

Bella stiffened slightly.

"Yes I do- what I mean to say is would love to…if I could properly." Her cheeks flamed indignantly and embarrassment.

She could have lied but until recently being stubborn was protection.

"Hey don't be embarrassed." Edward soothed when seeing her face fall like that.

He took a seat next to her.

They were quiet for a moment.

"How are you feeling, Bella." Edward asked his voice low eyes intent on her face as she looked down at the book.

"I am well, slightly bruised and sore but that can be expected when-"

"Don't say it. Please don't say the word Bella. We will not speak of this again." His tone was firm.

Bella didn't have the conviction to argue his point.

"Who was that man from earlier?" she asked suddenly.

"Ah, that oaf of a creature was my old friend Mr McCarthy, he came to tell me some news." He explained.

Bella had an apprehensive look on her face.

"Oh there is no need to be fearful of him; he's built like a brick shit house but he is by no means a monster- in the field of combat is another matter entirely." He said with a chuckle.

"I hope it is not bad news." Bella ventured looking at him.

Edward sighed audibly and ran his hand through his hair, "If only, Bella. There has been some…difficulties as of late with my finances or should I say with a certain sort of relative of mine and my finances." Bella could tell he was frustrated.

"Who?"

"My step mother." He answered shortly.

Bella was surprised and once again weary.

"Will she be trouble?"

"I would be disappointed if she is not."

Edward looked at the book in her hands an idea suddenly flashing in his head like a lightning bolt.

"I can teach you to read." He said quickly.

Bella's eyes lit up and a huge grin spread across her face.

"Really?!"

Edward chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Of course, why shouldn't you enjoy reading." He said simply and watched with a smile of his own as Bella practically shine with excitement.

To an outsider this little gesture marks the first page of something remarkable.

Carlisle Cullen sat beside his wife in the carriage. Both individuals on the dawn of their twilight years were anxious.

On receiving a letter from his nephew Carlisle was on high alert, Edward never asked for help and was somewhat of a recluse.

Esme, Carlisle's wife looked over at her husband with a worried frown.

"I am sure there is nothing to worry about my dear." She said soothingly and reached for his hands and entwined them.

Carlisle however, was not convinced.

"I bet a penny to a shilling it has something to do with that woman." He muttered shaking his head then running a stressed hand through his silver blonde hair.

He had never liked his late brother's wife, from the day he had married her nigh on twenty six years ago.

Esme nodded in agreement, "I can't say I'm surprised, my love. We guessed when your brother Edward died that his wife would ruffle a few feathers. What did young Edward Say in his letter?" she asked.

The gentleman sighed and leaned back into the carriage seat, the cool damask of the interior sending shivers down his spine.

"He do not go into detail, but from the sounds of it and what is more likely the case, the problem is about money." He replied.

Esme looked at his curiously, "Do you think that woman- victoria, wants more money? Money from the estate perhaps?" she asked.

Her husband nodded his head, "I don't doubt it my dear. I don't doubt it."

The carriage ride was comfortably silent for the rest of the journey, both of them eager to arrive at their nephew's home and help him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, more soon. xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hiiii, sorry for the delay but I'm back. XXX**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Esme was apprehensive when entering the large albeit forgotten house. The years had not eased the unpleasant memories of these four walls, but her heart was resolved and she vowed to put her energy into solving the problem that had brought her here once again.

A servant brought the couples traveling trunks from the carriage and placed them in the checked hallway.

"Master Edward shall be with you in a moment." Mrs Cope the house keeper said them before walking away with a rather panicked flustered look on her face.

"Odd." Esme murmured to herself, the house keeper had always seemed to a rather collected person.

The old maid had a constitution of an ox.

Carlisle came to stand beside her and entwined his arm with hers, a silent gesture of affection and reassurance.

Suddenly the office door opened and out walked Edward.

He had grown, Esme noted, but he was too thin.

"Edward." Carlisle greeted him grimly and embraced him in a hug.

The older gentleman looked his nephew in the eyes; those familiar green eyes held the worry the boy would not speak of.

"Uncle Carlisle, aunt Esme, thank you for coming so soon." Edward greeted and went to embrace his aunt.

Esme hugged him tightly and drew him back to assess his face. He had much changed.

"please come into the office" Edward said retreating back into the room.

As she followed the men, the quick shuffle of feet and the swish of blue cotton as a door enclosed the owner didn't escape Esme's notice.

* * *

Carlisle looked over the papers on the desk a frown marring his brow. Keen blue eyes scanned every word, his experienced mind searching for the information he wanted.

Edward stood by his uncle, fist clench and jaw tight.

"Anything?" Edward asked impatiently.

Carlisle ignored the sharp edge of the young man's voice; he had much practice doing this for Edward had always been rather difficult.

"No, your fathers will is very certain." He replied daring a look at his nephew.

Edward cursed loudly.

"Can you not find a loop hole?" he asked frustrated.

"Edward son, I've looked over this and I can't find one at all. But I will take it away with me along with the estate deeds and factory leases and have my men look over them." Carlisle said.

Edward senior had specifically written that whilst his son remained unmarried and bellow the age of 30, then his wife would remain partial executor of his finances, this of course included how those finances were gained.

Lady Victoria Cullen still had her claws clutching the purse strings.

It would not be too far beyond ones imagination to assume that Edward senior did not want his son to squander his riches, like so many of the cads these days a prone to doing.

Esme sat moved away from the window seat where she was tentatively listening to her husband and nephews conversation and went across the room the where Emmets was sitting. The young man had remained oddly quiet during the speculative exchanged of the two other much to her concern.

Emmet sat by the fireplace looking into his mug of ale. Esme went to sit by him whilst her husband and nephew conversed.

She placed a hand on his arm, "Rosalie?" she simply asked, and Emmet nodded and smiled grimly.

"She's had another turn Esme, its worse than last time." He replied not looking at her.

Esme nodded and rubbed his arm tenderly.

"And little Caroline?" she enquired.

Emmet took a long swig of his brandy before answering, "Oblivious, the poor thing doesn't understand." His voice was soft, tender but the sadness and defeat in his words were unmistakable.

"I suppose that is the best way to be, she's too young to know what is going on. How are you holding up?" She asked.

Only then did Emmet look at her, an expression stumbling on the line of pain and determined stony absolution.

"I am unsure Esme, each time is different but a stab in the gut all the same. I just hope she comes around soon, Alice is coming down to stay with use which should cheer her up some." He said bleakly.

Esme feeling his pain rubbed his cheek and enveloped him in a motherly hug like she had when he was a child.

Emmet returned the embrace somewhat to show his gratitude.

"If there's one thing my daughter can do its cheer someone up." She replied chuckling softly.

What the lady forgot to mention was that the hurricane that was her rather vibrant daughter would be making a flying stop to see her cousin Edward, but right now she had something more important to do.

Esme left the room in search of the young woman she had half seen half imagined earlier.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, more soon. xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello ! Sorry for the ridiculous long wait for this chapter. Thank you for the lovely reviews and adds. Enjoy! Xxx**

* * *

Bella slipped around the kitchen, the room was empty so it was her playground for a time.

She decided to make mouse to see if Leah likes it. Suddenly Bella felt incredibly guilty, she hadn't spent much time with her little sister or Seth.

She resolved to spend the afternoon with them in the garden.

Once Bella had all the ingredients she needed she moved them all to the table and set about creating her master pieces.

So much in her own world Bella did not notice some one walk into the kitchen.

"Excuse me?"

Bella jumped out of her skin when she noticed a well-dressed lady in the door way. The wooden spoon she was holding clattered to the floor, the chocolate mixture flicked along the bottom of her dress.

Esme walked into the kitchen, slightly cautious as she approached the girl.

Yes, this was the girl she saw earlier. She was not what she imagined at all.

Not that Esme really knew what to imagine.

Bella felt like a dear in the headlights, so she did the only thing she could think of.

She curtsied and made her way towards the door, avoiding eye contact at all costs. It was obvious that this lady was far above her in station.

"No, please don't go on my account, carry on. I just wish to speak with you, I mean no harm." Esme said softly feeling guilty at causing the young girl so much discomfort and fright.

Bella reluctantly went back to what she was doing hyper aware of the finely attired woman sitting opposite her at the large oak table.

"W-would you like some tea ma'am?" Bella asked awkwardly.

Esme shook her head no "but I would like very much for you to tell me about yourself, I simply wished to dispel some worrying thoughts."

The kindness and sincerity in the ladies voice left Bella without a choice but to reveal all to her. Beside she knew at some point in the near future that she would be discovered, so why not tell the truth to this good lady?

A mother's instinct was not something Bella had been accustomed too and was not a theory she entirely understood. Esme was an anomaly to her, a complete contradiction of what she perceived a lady to be.

Lady Cullen was smart, kind and incredibly humble. Where was the pretentious imposing grandeur? The snide remarks and the utter lack of consciousness to others feelings ?

The lady in front of her held no such air. However the unmistakeable look of worry and apprehension was clear for everyone to see.

"Please explain the situation to me again." She asked taking a small dainty sip of her elderflower water, the colour slowly returning to her rosy complexion.

Bella shifted uncomfortably in her seat, the rigid structure of her corset cutting off blood to vital places.

She knew however she tried to explain to the lady the situation she would be bound to jump to the seediest of conclusions.

"Edward offered me and my siblings a home in return for company." She whispered holding her breath at the end.

Bella's eyes fixed onto a jar of strawberry bonbons on the shelf behind her, furiously counting them to avoid looking Esme in the face.

"Ah." Was all she said whilst she took a moment or two to comprehend the situation.

"Have you no home?"

"Gone, taken from us."

"No family you could stay with?"

"Dead and the rest all live to far away."

"Money?"

"Not a penny to our name."

"Oh."

The good lady willed herself not to twist the girl's words into a story that was less than honourable.

With scrutinising eyes she looked at Bella.

She looked rather respectable, soft fine delicate features that would not look too out of place in Mayfair, but what grabbed her attention most was the honest glint the girls warm brown eyes posed.

Whilst this observation should have comforted her, it did not, Esme had seen this look before, this image of innocents, but she had also seen where this look had lead.

It was Esme's turn to shift uncomfortably and willed the de-ja-vu to disappear.

"You are not his mistress?" she asked hating to say the words.

Bella shook her head.

"Company you say?"

"Yes ma'am."

The answer was entirely plausible. Edward had always been a lonely boy, few friends and long periods of time stored away in this big house whilst his father and stepmother were away enjoying the scenes the great city of London had to offer. 

Although his time on the army plunged him into human company it was not to his liking. Being forced to do anything never is to one's own liking. Esme knew how much the army had affected Edward.

"You are being treated kindly?" she asked her voice wavering as her fears increased suddenly.

Men in Edward's position had wealth where they lacked compassion.

Bella's head shot to hers "Yes, completely." Was her answer.

Esme visibly relaxed, the shift in her countenance alarmed Bella.

Shouldn't this lady be screaming at her? Or at least insulting her and branding her a whore and money grabber?

"You know I should cast you out, society demands it. But I don't care about that; Edward has never followed the social rules not will ever to. Perhaps my family is too liberal in my upbringing and thinking, but I'm going to rely on my intuition." Esme's voice was calm, worry was lying beneath it but she sensed no threat from the young woman.

What threat does a mere girl with nothing pose?

Bella didn't know what to say, she still felt uncomfortable sitting with Edwards aunt despite her acceptance.

"Do like Edward?" Esme asked testing Bella's reaction.

"I-I think he is a good man." Was her reply.

Esme was content with hat answer for now.

"How old are your siblings?" Esme asked changing the subject hoping to relieve the tension.

Bella was guarded with her answers "My brother is 12, he is a Clarks apprentice in town. My sister is nearly 2."

"May I meet them, Bella?" Esme asked a bright smile gracing her pink lips.

Esme was sure that nothing could go wrong with these two, nothing that is unless they are interrupted. Because when other people get involved the problems soon start to arise.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Xxx **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello! Thank you for the lovely reviews and adds last chapter, glad you are all enjoying it. Xxx**

* * *

Leah sat impatiently on the blanket, her broidery Anglaise bonnet protecting her from the afternoon breeze, providing the perfect toy.

"Leah, leave it alone before you break it." Her older sister chastised her softly.

The baby just ignored her and carried on contently.

"Such attitude from one so young." Bella grumbled.

Seth let out loud laugh.

"Yeh and I wonder who she caught that off?!"

After sending a mock scathing look to her brother Bella collapsed into fit of giggles, Leah inevitably joining in.

The siblings had escaped to the back garden to enjoy the fine weather. Bella just wanted to get away from the conversation she had had with Mrs Cullen.

She wasn't scared by the woman rather fascinated by her, she had taken her by surprise and Bella didn't know how to handle that.

When the laughter quietened down Bella turned to Seth.

"Do you like it here?" she asked cautiously.

Seth, not one for deliberation replied immediately.

"Of course I do Bell! This house is great, I have the best room and the bank isn't a bad place to be." He said enthusiastically.

"But…"

"But, I don't know what to think about Mr Cullen's, he saved you and I respect him for that but I just don't know him."

Bella stayed silent on that matter, it wasn't for her to make up Seth's mind on Edward.

"Have you written to Aunt Jane and told her about pa?" Seth asked suddenly but cautiously for this was dangerous territory he had just entered.

Bella stiffened besides him and picked Leah up and onto her knee and held her protectively.

"No, but I shall write to Cousin Maggie, at least then we can be assured of a sympathetic reply." Bella's voice was harsh, snipped.

Aunt Jane, was by all accounts was a hard, cold, manipulative and toffee nosed cow. She had the frame of an ox and the manners of one too. Ever since Bella was a little girl she could remember the one and only occasion her father's sister visiting them. They had met at the park in town as the old battle axe did not want to be seen in a village like theirs.

Their father had always said she disapproved of Charles's marriage to their mother, and as Bella grew up she could understand why. Jane had been the older sibling who had married unbelievably well to an unbelievably stupid man, so of course she had expected her brother to do so. But fate has a way of avoiding expectations; Charles swan had instead married the free spirited René Higgingbottom a poor girl from a village hundreds of miles away from their home town.

The swan parents being dead and having no other immediate relations Jane had cast her brother off in a fit of mean spirited pride. He had made his bed and he would lay in it, and he would do so without a penny to his name.

There had been a brief reconciliation when Jane's dumb and often intoxicated husband keeled over one evening at dinner. But once Charles's poor financial situation was made known to her she scurried back to whichever city she inhabited at the time.

Money is money, and often it is better than family.

"Cousin Maggie? I haven't heard from her in a long time." Seth mumbled sadly picking at the grass.

Bella nodded in agreement.

"There is a reason for that, we didn't keep in touch. I never considered her family after Aunt Jane disowned us. But the last time she sent word to us she had set up a school for girls in Chester, its only small but it cares for infants." She explained slightly in awe of her cousin. She did not know her well, only that she was quite a bit older and from what her father had said she was a very kind person.

"She sounds nice." Seth commented.

"Yes but what do we tell her? She would expect us to be in the poor house, and if I tried to explain what this is-" she gestured to their new cloths and the big house behind them "she would immediately assume the worse and tell aunt Jane, and God only knows how she would react."

Bella panicked slightly.

She did not know her cousin well enough to predict her reaction.

"Don't worry Seth, I will sort this out, I always do." She said with determination.

Seth bumped his sister arm and brushed his hand across Leah's soft cheek affectionately.

He had no doubt Bella would. He wasn't worried about that, no he was worried about Mr Cullen and what he wanted with his sister, but there to he needn't worry Bella would tell him if there was something wrong.

Both of them were silent in their own thoughts, the sun shone on them and they simply enjoyed the sounds of the outside.

"May I join you?" a deep voice asked from behind them.

Bella turned, and shielding her eyes from the suns soft rays she saw Edward approach.

He looked truly different without his waist coat and jacket of, strolling calmly in his trousers and white shirt and boots. He looked normal and young.

Her heart skipped a little at the sight.

"Of course." She said and waved to a space next to her for him to sit.

"Thank you." He said smiling.

"Hello Edward!" Seth said surprised.

"Seth." Edward greeted and ruffled his hair good naturedly.

Leah squealed and clapped her hands at him "And to you too miss." Edward replied.

Seth wanting to give them some privacy and wanting to escape as soon as possible got up from the ground. "See you later; I'm going to the park with Quill." And with that the young lad ran off.

"You met Esme." Edward said tensely.

"I did. You have nothing to worry about." She replied.

Edward relaxed. "She is a very good woman, I trust her and my uncle whole heartedly. We will have no trouble from them."

Bella believed him.

Leah giggled and pulled Bella's hair and as if by magic the tension that plagued Edward and Bella broke.

Edward focussed his gaze on the little girl, and unbeknownst to him a smile broke out on his face.

"She's a charming little thing." He remarked.

"She sure is."

Leah giggled some more at the two people looking at her intently, she loved the attention immediately.

Bella cooed at her and blew a raspberry on her hand as Leah patted her cheek.

Edward chuckled at the playful sight.

"I think she likes the outside." Bella said and held a flower in front of Leah, who grabbed for eat.

Edward held up another flower for Leah to take, her chubby hands reached for it and with a victory squeal she took hold of it.

"I hope you are not in any trouble with your aunt and uncle." Bella said and turned to him.

"Not as much trouble as I could have been. My uncle and uncle are not like most of the upper class, they don't really care what people do as long as they are happy." He said smirking and shaking his head.

Bella was caught by surprise by what he said. "And are you…happy?" heavy heartbeats counted the seconds audibly.

Edward leaned back with his hands behind him and faced the sky.

"Yes, I believe I am." Was his reply.

It was at that moment that Bella knew that she felt more than gratitude towards him.

* * *

Later on in the evening when the children were in bed Bella and Edward sat in the drawing room, the fire blazed behind them warming them in their chairs.

Bella flicked through a book with illustrations of far off towns and cities.

Edward meanwhile sat with the newspaper but looking at Bella.

He noticed the way her hands held the book as if it were made of brittle glass. The gentle curve of her bare neck and the small spattering of freckles over her collar bone made him want to stroke that delicate plane.

She was driving him mad and Edward was guilty to admit she had from the moment he met her.

She was so close to him yet so unbelievably far.

Edward shifted in his chair.

The clock struck eleven o'clock. It was soon time for bed.

He suddenly regretted making her sleep in his bed.

Bella let out a yarn and stretched out of the chair.

Edward became all too aware of the way her dress clings to her chest.

Everything about her made desire crush his resolve to be gentlemanly. He knew very well that he couldn't just go over to her and ravage her lips. She's kill him.

Bella closed the book and placed it in the coffee table beside her.

Slowly she rose from the chair, bent down to pick up her shawl that had slipped off. This of course didn't nothing to smother Edward's dilemma.

"Well I'm going to bed know." Bella told him tiredly and started to make her way towards the door.

"Wait!" Edward called and rushed to her.

Bella's eyes widened as he approached her, not out of fear but surprise at his odd behaviour.

"Bella, I need to kiss you." Was all he said before he did as he had fantasised and crashed his lips to her hers.

Bella could only gasp before she returned his kiss with the same vigour, not quiet believing what was happening.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello! Thank you for all of the lovely reviews and adds!**

* * *

Hands gripped hair and hearts hammered. And that was how they carried on until reality hit them both.

Suddenly they parted gasping for air.

Edward's arms held Bella tightly to him, her corseted chest pressed to his, a most delicious heat seeping into him.

"I-"Bella tried to speak but words were impossible as her mind was somewhat behind, replaying every mercilessly small second of their kiss.

Edward's eyes remained on her crimson cheeks, eyes wide with shock and wonder.

She had kissed him back.

"I'm not going to apologies." He murmured strongly when he could breathe again.

"I would slap you if you did." Bella replied looking at his neck, avoiding his eyes at all cost.

What she had done she knew was wrong, she was a young lady whose virtue must be protected. But then her mind skipped down a less honourable route, why should she care if it felt so…so wonderful?

Edward stroked her flaming cheeks with the pad of his thumb, it was like painting with red ink, the colour just spread and darkened.

Bella's eyes fluttered closed.

"What are you doing to me?" Edward's rhetorical question was pained.

"This is all happening so fast." The young woman whispered shaking her head partly to herself

Edward was still to remove his arms that were caging her. Holding her close.

"I have wanted to do that since the first moment I saw you." Edward confessed Bella's eyes widened in surprise.

It was true, Bella's raw charm, her simple and pure looks had stood out to him. It awakened the selfish desires that had landed Bella here in his arms at this moment.

"I knew you didn't just want to help me." Bella said half teasingly as she placed a warm hand on Edwards's chest.

He shivered at the contact, a throaty moan escaping him. Bella smirked.

"Oh I do want to help you. I want to know you Bella." He said tenderly.

"I would like to know you too Edward." Bella replied her heart squeezing tightly. "So much."

They were quiet for a long moment as they enjoyed and savoured the feel of each other's arms.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Bella mumbled half-heartedly.

Edward growled "I do not care."

"It's not right, socially it's not right."

"Society be damned. I have never cared for it." Was Edward strong response.

Bella giggled languidly into his chest.

"Life is too short to wait for a romance to begin. I say we start now, you and me Bella. I have let my station and class dictate me all my life and it has screwed me over too many times. I want you to be with me Bella, not as my guest but as my sweetheart. So now I ask, Bella please will you let me court you?"

Bella's heart had been pounding through his entire speech. His soft but ever so determined words told her not to be afraid, his sincerity told also that this was no joke.

Bella was surprised at just how much she had wanted him to say those words. Bella wanted this new marvellous feeling to carry on and grow.

"Yes, you can court me Edward." But of course she didn't really need to think twice about it.

* * *

**Thank-you for reading. x**


End file.
